Alma
by ina minina
Summary: 16 años han pasado desde la muerte de su mujer, años en los que aprendió a vivir su luto pero no a superarlo. La vida de la familia Brief da un giro de 180 grados cuando una mañana, una joven llega afirmando ser la reencarnación de la vivaz científica.
1. Prólogo

**Advertencia** : Por normas de FF, no hay un rango más alto que el de M, considerarlo como lo más alto para este fic.

* * *

Prologo 

Jugó con el lápiz de conejito entre sus dedos, no oía al maestro de física. Odiaba física. Miraba la hora en el reloj de la pared y mordía su mejilla interna, su pie se movía nerviosamente, completamente ansiosa por salir de clase. No anotó la tarea, guardó sus cuadernos rápidamente apenas la campana sonó. Tomó su mochila y sin siquiera guardar su silla corrió al banco de sus compañeras.

Como cada tarde, saldrían a mirar por el centro comercial. Rena disfrutaba de sus días de escuela, eran los únicos momentos en que podía salir de casa sin restricciones. Reía y platicaba con sus amigas, ajena a un mundo más que ese. La vida normal de una adolescente de 16 años.

Mientras caminaban por el patio de comida del edificio, con un refresco en su mano, la joven sorbía de la pajita mirando por los vitrales de las tiendas. No acostumbraba a salir con su familia, sus padres eran un poco retrógrados y religiosos, le prohibían tener teléfono móvil, computador y ver otro canal que no fuera el de las noticias en la televisión. Se avergonzaba por eso, pero debido a ello aprovechaba cuando debía ir a su colegio en la capital del Este, poco a poco se interiorizaba en el mundo que sus padres la excluían.

Miró hacia una tienda de tecnología y se detuvo en seco. Observó fijamente el sello en el aparato, la C mayúscula en el centro de un círculo, ambos de color negro. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró la pantalla el televisor de último modelo, justo cuando daban una propaganda de una empresa tecnológica.

— ¿Rena, que haces?—preguntó una de sus compañeras al verla detenida en frente de la tienda— ¿Qué tienes?—dijo extrañada y confundida al ver su semblante. La joven miraba sin despegar sus ojos azules de la pantalla, donde un hombre guapo de cabello lila promocionaba sus artefactos—es el presidente de la Corporación Capsula ¿Habías oído de ella, verdad?—dijo entre risas al ser consciente de lo perdida que estaba su compañera sobre la actualidad.

—Trunks…—susurró sin dejar de mirar al hombre en la pantalla, admiraba su cabello lacio y lila, como el suyo, sus ojos azules como el suyo… era él. Era su hijo—Trunks... —su compañera parpadeó perpleja y miró la pantalla intentando encontrar lo interesante o sorprendente del comercial, aparte del atractivo del hombre.

— ¡¿Rena a dónde vas?!—exclamó su compañera cuando la vio correr hacia la escalera mecánica— ¿Y a ésta que le picó?

Sentía su pecho doler por el esfuerzo, su cabello largo se movía de lado a lado por su trote igual que su falda, no sabía a dónde iba, tampoco qué quería hacer. Lo único que estaba en su cabeza eran esos recuerdos que no eran suyos, el hombre de cabello lila, su Trunks… su hijo. Quería verlo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : No me maten. Esta historia la tengo metida en la cabeza y no pude hacer otra cosa que escribirla, no me maten en serio! no lo hago con mala intención... en unas horas subo el primer cap con los detalles sobre el contexto para que se entienda la historia.

Gracias a Dev que me leyó atenta mi loca idea y me animó a subirla :') igual te amo odio! xD

Gracias por leer!


	2. capítulo 1

**N/A** : Gracias por sus rws! las preguntas tendrán sus respuestas dentro del mismo cap y otras más adelante xD hice caso a un rw y modifiqué lo del rating que puse en el prólogo, pero ustedes me conocen, saben qué esperar de mí. Detalles a aclarar para entender el contexto:

La historia tiene cabida en un tiempo futuro, esto es algo difícil de explicar pero consideré como en un futuro de DBS, no contando GT, por ende solo tomé prestado las edades de GT y un poco de mi imaginación y de la información que tengo de la serie/manga de DB DBZ y DBS.

Entonces, mencioné que los sucesos pasan después de 16 años de la muerte de Bulma, eso ocurre cuando todos tienen las siguientes edades:

Vegeta 57, Bulma 56, Trunks 24 y Bra 10. Después de 16 años xD hay que sumar! Vegeta tiene 73*, Rena/Bulma 16, Trunks 40 y Bra 26.

*Para crear este fic, consideré muchos detalles. Primero que nada, esa inquietud que tengo y reflejo en muchos de mis fic... la edad y juventud de los personajes. Toriyama señaló que los saiyajin se mantienen jóvenes hasta los 90 años para poder luchar sin inconvenientes. Por eso, no le vi problemas para desarrollar esta trama. De todos modos, pueden considerar quizá que él está muy mayor y ella joven, pero ya entenderán como se desenvolverán las cosas y espero que les guste y sobre todo que se entienda.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Apretó la mano de su esposo y le sonrió. A pesar de que se mostraba tranquila y alegre, tenía miedo. No quería dejarlo solo, él, que tan arisco y solitario ¿Podría ser capaz de seguir sin ella? no era ego la que la hacía dudar, era preocupación. No quería que su esposo estuviera solo, no quería que su familia se dividiera al no estar más. No quería morir. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le pidió un último beso, estando solos en la sala, él no se negó. Se apoyó en su pecho duro, cerró sus ojos y sonrió, pensando que extrañaría su calor, pensando y rogando a alguna deidad de las que sabía existían, la ayudaran, que la guiarán a él otra vez. Cerró sus ojos por última vez, deseando volver a él

Abrió los ojos bruscamente, su piel perlada, el calor y el frío mezclado sacudían su cuerpo. Respiró profundamente, su pecho subía y bajaba, era el quinto sueño esa semana. Desde que había visto al hombre en la tv, que no paraba de soñar con eso. Con una vida que no era suya pero a la vez sí. Rodó en su cama, se abrazó a la almohada y sollozó. No entendía que pasaba con ella, ¿Por qué tenía recuerdos de otra persona? ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quién era realmente? Esas preguntas no se borraban de su mente, porque aquél joven de la tv, no lo conocía pero lo amaba. Lo amaba más que nunca y sentía una profunda desesperación por verlo y saber de él. No era amor de hombre, era otro tipo de amor, un amor puro y genuino.

También estaba él… él que la besaba en sus sueños pero siempre que despertaba no recordaba su rostro, solo el negro de sus ojos. Su corazón latía más fuerte que nunca cada vez que rememoraba esa sensación de sus labios junto a los suyos. Estaba muy confundida.

Durmió apenas unas horas, trenzó su cabello largo para no lidiar con él durante el día. Odiaba llevarlo largo, pero sus padres no le permitían cortarlo. Llevaba una vida aburrida en casa, restringida y molesta. No conocía otra cosa que ser una obediente hija y excelente estudiante. Pero ella no era así, con sus amigas lo sabía. Le gustaba salir y sufría por no poder hacerlo con libertad. Sin embargo, ese sufrimiento era lo último en lo que había pensado en esas semanas…

Al llegar a su establecimiento, intentó actuar con normalidad. Miró a su compañero de pupitre y se tensó al ver su móvil con el logo de Corporación Capsula, como su compañera le había hablado antes. Desde que le había ocurrido eso en la tienda comercial, que ese logo se le aparecía por todos lados.

A la hora del receso, no esperó a sus amigas. Corrió hacia el único lugar que podía darle respuestas. La biblioteca. Hace unos días, una idea pasaba por su cabeza, había oído sobre la _reencarnación_ unas veces en historias paranormales que sus compañeros contaron en algún recreo… ¿Sería… aquello lo que vivía? Se rehusaba a pensarlo, pero sus sueños que ya la atormentaban la hacían dudar. Y él… Trunks ¿Cómo sabía su nombre? Había averiguado con sus compañeras, quienes no tardaron en buscar al presidente de la empresa tecnológica por internet y ¡Bingo! Trunks Brief. ¿Cómo era posible que supiera el nombre de ese hombre sin conocerlo? Necesitaba respuestas.

Entregó su credencial a la bibliotecaria, miró a todos lados esperando no encontrarse con algún compañero conocido. No quería que la vieran leyendo esas tonterías… los libros estaban separados por áreas, no se le ocurrió otra más que el estante de "religión" para poder darle respuestas a sus dudas. La religión que sus padres le habían inculcado no hablaba sobre esas prácticas, sabía que debía apuntar por tradiciones y creencias orientales.

Pero no encontró nada. Cuando la campana sonó, tuvo que volver al salón frustrada e irritada. Quería dormir, y con esos sueños repetitivos no podía. Se sentía confundida y no quería compartir su problema con nadie más. No quería que se burlaran de ella y le inventaran sobrenombres, frunció el ceño y suspiró. De pronto se sentía vacía, desde que Trunks había aparecido en su vida, todo lo que tenía que vivir a diario le parecía agobiante, como si le aburriera su propia vida. Sabía que no llevaba una vida normal como las demás adolescentes, pero no era tan extraña como creyera, muchas familias tenían distintos tipos de crianzas y eso era normal. El problema radicaba en que ya no lo soportaba.

La voz de sus padres, de su hermano, del chico con que salía en algunos recreos y se besaban a escondidas en los camerinos, todo lo detestaba y se frustraba. Antes no era así. Lo único que la mantenía pensativa era Trunks. Caminaba por el pasillo suspirando, por un extraño motivo miró hacia el lado justo a tiempo para ver la sala de computación abierta. La adrenalina fue instantánea. Miró para ambos lados, al no ver a nadie cerca no lo pensó más y se metió a la sala. Encendió el primer ordenador y rápidamente tecleó en el buscador de colores la palabra "reencarnación", se sorprendió con los resultados. Había demasiadas páginas para elegir, optó por una que hablaba de casos supuestamente reales, algo le dijo que era lo más cercano a experiencias comunes que tendría para poder comparar con lo que le pasaba. Frunció el ceño al leer, a pesar de todo lo que aprendió en esos minutos, se dijo que estaba sobreactuando. Unos cuantos sueños no significaban nada.

Al llegar a casa, no se presentó a comer. No tenía apetito y lo único que quería era dormir. Tenía la vaga sensación de que tomar una siesta por la tarde podría aliviar sus malas noches. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, quiso que no fuera así. Era una sensación extraña que se entremezclaba con el miedo, las dudas y la ansiedad. Quería saber más de lo que aparecía en sus sueños, quería entender qué pasaba con ella. Quería saber de Trunks. Quería recordar la cara del hombre que la besaba. Al despertar cuatro horas más tarde, se comió la amarga sensación de no recordar su sueño. De pensar que no lo había visto y entonces, comprendió que lo extrañaba. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazó sus rodillas y sollozó en silencio. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío ¿Cómo podía extrañar a alguien que no conocía? ¿Cómo podía querer ver a un hombre que hasta hace unas semanas no tenía idea de su existencia?

Debía hacer algo, actuar. Quizás al verlo… quizá si conociera a Trunks se calmaría. Limpió sus lágrimas y se estiró en la cama ¿Cómo podía llegar a verlo?

—Corporación… Capsula…—susurró con entusiasmo en su voz—Corporación Capsula—frunció el ceño extrañada, ese nombre le era más familiar de lo que pensó al oírlo, ahora que lo decía se le hacía igual de extraño que saber de Trunks ¿Qué relación tenía con la empresa y su presidente? Su pecho se oprimía de pura incertidumbre, debía verlo.

Debía conocerlo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Aparcó su auto último modelo en el estacionamiento de la Corporación. Hubiera preferido volar hasta allí, pero desde que era el presidente de la empresa familiar no podía actuar tan impulsivamente como hubiera querido. Se bajó del automóvil y lo encapsuló, guardó la pequeña capsula en el bolsillo de su pantalón y caminó hacia su antigua casa.

Sus ojos azules miraron con nostalgia el domo. Se había mudado hace diez años, y aunque trataba de visitarlo seguido, tanto trabajo administrativo en la empresa se lo dificultaba. Además, aun le era difícil estar allí, y lidiar con la ausencia de su madre… quizá escapaba de su realidad, como se lo decía Mai, su mujer. Frunció el ceño con la idea, dieciséis años habían pasado de la muerte de su madre y aun le era difícil hablar de ella sin sentir su ausencia.

Entró al recinto con más ánimo, sintió el olor a galletas de chocolate en el aire y sonrió, su abuela seguía igual de siempre. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó caer en un mueble del pasillo, caminó con las manos en sus bolsillos directo hacia la cocina.

—Abuela—habló al entrar, la mujer de edad avanzada que se mantenía bastante bien para su edad, volteó sonriéndole a su nieto— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Trunks!—exclamó con su voz avejentada—cariño, que bueno es verte por aquí—el hombre sonrió a su abuela y se acercó a saludarla con un beso en la mejilla.

—Si… ¿Y Bra? —preguntó al percatarse del constante silencio— ¿Y el abuelo?

—Tu abuelo está en el laboratorio, como siempre ¡Ese viejo no se cansa! Jo jo jo—el medio saiyajin sonrió y se sentó junto a la mesa de la cocina—Bra… creo que salió con su novio.

— ¿No debería estar preparando su Doctorado?—preguntó frunciendo el ceño al oír lo del novio. A pesar de que la menor y consentida de los Brief hace mucho tiempo que salía con hombres, ni él ni su padre lo soportaba.

—Pues… ya sabes cómo es Bra, se parece mucho a su madre…—un silencio extraño se produjo en la habitación. A pesar de que la muerte de su madre había sido hace algún tiempo, y todos hablaban de ella con regularidad, no era un tema que no se tratara, pero para él y para su hermana y padre, era diferente. Entre ellos tocaban el tema con suma delicadeza, es más, solo entre hermanos. Su padre no hablaba de _ella._

— ¿Mi padre?—preguntó al pensar en él— ¿Entrenando?

—Como siempre—sonrió la señora— ¿Te quedarás a cenar?

—Claro, abuela—respondió animado mientras se ponía de pie—iré a ver a papá.

La señora asintió y se concentró en la cocina, que era lo único que la mantenía ocupada. El heredero de la empresa caminó lentamente por los pasillos de la casa, sus pisadas apenas se podían oír. Se concentró en buscar el ki de su padre, frunció el ceño al no sentirlo. Extrañado, siguió caminando hasta llegar a la sala de gravedad. Se apoyó en la puerta metalizada esperando oír algún ruido pero nada oyó. Frunció el ceño e intentó abrir la puerta, pero la encontró con seguro.

— ¿Padre?—preguntó dando golpecitos en el metal. Luego de unos minutos oyó los pasos en el interior de la nave, se alejó de la puerta y esperó a que el saiyajin abriera la portezuela.

— ¿Qué quieres, Trunks?—preguntó la voz imponente de su padre. El medio saiyajin frunció el ceño al oírlo, esperó en vano porque lo dejara entrar. Suspiró, debió imaginar que sería de ese modo. Su padre había cambiado, lo poco que se había abierto con su familia se había reducido al mínimo al morir su madre. Supuso que era su forma de vivir el luto, el guerrero de estirpe pura no fue al funeral ni mucho menos le encendía velas ni le dejaba flores al altar que estaba en la sala principal. Así no vivía el luto su padre. El orgulloso saiyajin se había vuelto más cascarrabias, serio y silencioso. Era como si todo el progreso que había hecho gracias a su madre se hubiera muerto el mismo día que ella. No podía culparlo, al final de cuentas el guerrero se había abierto solo con ella. Él no sabía que había vivido con su madre, solo sabía que él la extrañaba a su manera. Bra se había encargado de no dejarlo solo, pero el orgulloso saiyajin no permitía que nadie se le acercara, los primeros años, Goku iba a visitarlo seguido para entrenar, supuso que para hacerle compañía, de un momento a otro el saiyajin amable dejó de ir.

Su padre no estaba depresivo, o al menos no lo parecía, solo estaba más hermético que de costumbre. Volvió a golpear, pasaron unos segundos y la puerta por fin cedió, y un Vegeta con su traje de entrenamiento se dejó ver. Padre e hijo e observaron fijamente; hace unos meses que no se veían pero no hacía falta verlo a diario para saber cómo estaban el uno y el otro. Bra siempre los mantenía informados. Su hermana menor era quien hacía de vínculo, aunque no quisiera asumirlo, él se había alejado voluntariamente de su familia, excusándose con su trabajo y su mujer. Pero la verdad era que no había querido lidiar con el luto de su madre, no con su padre al menos. Estuvo pendiente de su hermanita e intentó siempre estar presente en su vida. No quiso hostigar a su padre porque lo conocía, y lo único que querría era estar solo. Pero no ahora, poco a poco el hombre dejaba que se le acercaran sus hijos.

—Vine por un rato—comentó sonriéndole— ¿Entrenabas?

— ¿Qué más estaría haciendo?—Trunks quiso omitir el detalle que su traje estaba intacto y que no había rastros de sudor o suciedad, y que no había sentido antes su poder. En cambio sonrió y le asintió.

— ¿Puedo entrenar contigo, un rato antes de la cena?—su padre no respondió, se hizo a un lado y caminó hacia el centro del cuarto. Trunks miró nostálgico la espalda de su padre, que a pesar de tener ya 73 años seguía igual que hace veinte años, sonrió recordando los reproches que hacía su madre que insistía en querer buscar las esferas del dragón para rejuvenecer un poco al sentirse vieja por la juventud duradera del saiyajin.

—No soportarás más de cinco minutos—comentó su padre. Sonrió confiado, aceptando el desafío y desabotonó los botones de sus mangas y cuello—espero que me entretengas un poco—su padre le regaló una sonrisa torcida y él se la devolvió. Llamaría a Mai más tarde, no llegaría esa noche a su departamento. Quería dormir en casa, en su antigua habitación y pasar tiempo con su familia.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Contó los centavos que le quedaban en el monedero y suspiró. Su idea sonaba mejor esa mañana… no pensó que viajar de una ciudad a otra en metro sería tan caro, quizá para ella, una adolescente con mesada restringida lo era. Suspiró nuevamente y guardó el monedero de fresa en su cartera. Había faltado a la escuela, se había cambiado el uniforme y se había ido en busca de su aventura. O así le llamaba ella… después de unos días pensándolo, decidió salir de sus dudas, decidió hacer algo para cambiar su situación, para olvidar esos sueños recurrentes y seguir con su vida. Decidió ir a ver al presidente de la empresa tecnológica. Tomó el papel con la dirección de la Corporación que había anotado de internet-no fue difícil encontrarlo-la mayoría de los datos básicos se encontraban en la web. Leyó las instrucciones y notó lo lejos que estaba de la estación hasta la gran empresa, no tenía dinero para tomar locomoción intermedia… tendría que caminar.

Miró curiosa el camino, la capital del Oeste era bastante grande comparada a la capital del Este, donde ella estudiaba. Su casa estaba en las afueras de la capital, estaba poco acostumbrada al movimiento acelerado de las grandes ciudades, pero no le disgustaba al contrario. Siempre se sintió atraída. Miraba el papel en sus manos y se aseguraba que hubiera caminado por las manzanas correctas, pasó más de dos horas caminando, sentía las plantas de sus pies arder y suplicar por una silla, pero no cedió. Estaba más decidida que nunca.

Relamía sus labios de vez en cuando, la sed empezaba a fastidiarle. Ahora dudaba si había sido una buena idea salir de forma tan improvisada en búsqueda de respuestas… pero tampoco tuvo más opción, sus padres empezaban a preguntar por su actitud extraña y no quería darle más excusas para que la restringieran. Frunció su ceño y entrecerró sus ojos cuando una luz se le cruzó y le dificultó ver por unos segundos, cubrió su frente con su mano y miró hacia la dirección de donde venía la luz. Su corazón palpitó con fuerza, tanto que su pecho le dolió. Abrió la boca sorprendida y miró perpleja el domo amarillo a unas cuantas cuadras donde los rayos de sol se proyectaban en las ventanas. Llevó la mano con el mapa a su pecho, intentó contener los latidos pero no había caso, su corazón no se calmaba. Debía ir hacia allí, debía correr hacia su hogar… en el momento no lo analizó, solo sabía que debía ir y no perder más tiempo.

Corrió las manzanas a toda prisa, empujando a los transeúntes, chocando con algunos y esquivando a otros, no le importó. Solo debía llegar allí y ya no buscaba respuestas, no. En su interior ya las tenía. Llegó agitada a la entrada de la Corporación, su pecho subía y bajaba y sin pensarlo mucho entró al lugar, sin preguntarle al guardia la dirección de entrada o por Trunks, no, ella ya lo sabía.

— ¡Hey, niña!—exclamó el guardia al ver a la joven de cabello lila, largo y trenzado y alborotado por su trote, correr hacia la entrada de la mansión tecnológica— ¡No puedes pasar! ¡Jovencita!

Rena no tomó en cuenta las palabras del hombre de mediana edad, no podía ni quería, debía ir por su hijo. Debía ir a ver a su hijo.

— ¡Trunks!—gritó corriendo por el camino hacia el domo principal— ¡Trunks!—apegó sus manos a su pecho intentando amainar el dolor, sentía el aire escasear pero no se detuvo. Al final del camino, una puerta de vidrio y metal impidió su entrada. Miró su obstáculo sin afligirse, buscó el panel donde digitalizar la clave y sin pestañear tecleó los dígitos. La puerta se deslizó con suavidad a los segundos después de corroborar la contraseña, en la recepción, la secretaria se puso de pie esperando recibir a alguien importante de la familia Brief, la joven castaña parpadeó confundida al ver a la joven— ¡Trunks!—exclamó la adolescente sin mirar a la secretaria.

—Oh dios… ¿Quién eres…?—alcanzó a modular la secretaria presa del asombro, pero la adolescente no la tomó en cuenta y se adentró en el pasillo—Diablos…—murmuró al entrar en razón que había cometido un error al dejar entrar a una intrusa a la casa de los Brief, pero no pudo evitarlo… esa joven era la viva imagen de la señorita Bra. Llamó rápidamente a los de seguridad, esperaba que no le costara su empleo su error.

Rena corrió por los pasillos de Corporación Capsula sin un atisbo de duda, los nervios y la ansiedad recorrían sus venas, sentía su pecho subir y bajar, respiraba con dificultad y lo único que pasaba por su mente era que estaba en casa. Sus ojos azules miraban las paredes, los muebles, los pasillos que tan bien conocía e incluso se sorprendía de ver algún cambio en el orden de los muebles o alfombras. No supo porque, pero siguió un camino en especial. No analizó en el momento que corría hacia el comedor porque a esa hora la familia comía, no pensó en porque ella sabía eso, solo lo sabía y lo único que quería hacer era comer con su familia. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse de solo imaginarlo, en ese momento notó lo mucho que había extrañado la Corporación y a su gente, gente que Rena no conocía.

Detuvo su trote frente a una puerta blanca. Respiró sintiendo su pecho pesado, limpió el sudor de su frente donde su fleco se había apegado a su sien. Su corazón latió fuerte y la joven notó que nunca en su vida se había sentido así de nerviosa antes, ni siquiera en alguna presentación escolar en frente de todo el colegio. Cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y posó su mano en el pomo y lo giró.

Abrió la puerta y entró con confianza, como si fuera una tarde más en la que ella se unía a comer. Sus ojos se fijaron en la mesa y buscaron al presidente de la Corporación. El hombre de cabello lila, al igual que el resto, volteó de inmediato hacia la puerta donde la joven había entrado bruscamente y sin siquiera pedir permiso, pero se quedó de piedra. Trunks sintió sus ojos humedecerse al ver a la niña de pie en el umbral que al igual que él, lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El medio saiyajin se puso de pie lentamente, admirando boquiabierto a la niña que era el retrato vivo de su madre.

—Trunks—susurró la joven—Trunks…—repitió sin mirar a nadie más que a su hijo. Caminó lentamente, ingresando al comedor bajo la atenta mirada de asombro de la familia, de cerca pudo ver lo alto que era el hombre. Como el lila de su cabello era igual al suyo, al igual que sus ojos iguales de azul. El presidente se alejó de su silla y se acercó lentamente a la desconocida que a la vez se le era tan familiar.

— ¿Quién diablos… eres?—preguntó la hija menor de la familia, mirando a la intrusa con desconfianza y sorpresa— ¿Trunks?—preguntó temerosa de oír la respuesta— ¿Tienes una hija perdida… y no nos dijiste?—dijo entre risas nerviosas, volteó hacia sus abuelos esperando por oír una risa pero se calló al verlos llorar en silencio sin dejar de ver a la joven, volteó hacia la adolescente que vestía unos pantalones largos hasta sus tobillos y una remera holgada de muy mal gusto pensó le mimada Bra, frunció el ceño cuando la niña la observó fijamente y a pesar de que quiso gritarle que no la mirara o que borrara esa estúpida expresión de su rostro, no pudo.

—Bra…—la mujer de pelo turquesa abrió los ojos con sorpresa—oh dios… Bra—la adolescente cubrió su boca con sus manos para contener el sollozo—estás tan grande y hermosa…

—Ok, esto es suficiente ¿Quién mierda eres?—preguntó alterada poniéndose de pie, al ver que su hermano mayor estaba mudo y sus abuelos llorando— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres?

—Bra…—dijo la joven mientras secaba sus lágrimas—soy yo—murmuró sonriéndole entre llanto—mamá.

— ¿Qué…?—Bra abrió la boca presa de asombro, volteó hacia su hermano que no despegaba su mirada de la adolescente, la joven mujer frunció el ceño completamente perturbada—mira mocosa de mierda—nunca fue grosera, pero la instancia la superó, había despertado de buen humor al ver a su hermano en la cena y que éste decidiera quedarse, pero esa muchacha había llegado a arruinarle el almuerzo—no sé qué pretendes, pero te demandaré si sigues con este teatro—amenazó con el rostro desfigurado por la rabia. De pronto, no notó que tenía un nudo en la garganta, viendo y no creyendo lo que pasaba. La adolescente que era igual a ella y a la vez, a su madre pero con el color de pelo de Trunks, era difícil intentar actuar con calma al oírla llamarse "mamá"… tenía ganas de patearla y sacarla de su hogar a empujones.

—Bra…—murmuró angustiada al ver a la mujer con esa actitud. Volteó hacia su hijo mayor que no despegaba sus ojos de ella, casi sin pestañear—soy yo, mamá—confesó apuntándose—hijo…—antes de que Trunks pudiera balbucear algo, la puerta de la cocina volvió a abrirse, todos voltearon hacia la entrada y el tiempo se detuvo para la adolescente al ver al hombre de pelo negro en forma de flama.

De pronto, sus sueños tenían nombre y rostro. De pronto, podía reconocer a ese hombre que estaba de pie con el ceño fruncido mirándola, el hombre que la miraba fijamente, con hostilidad que reconocía desde siempre. Sonrió sin dejar de admirarlo, mientras más lágrimas caían lentamente desde sus ojos hasta rodar por sus mejillas y perderse en su cuello lechoso. Su corazón bombeó rápido, sintió sus mejillas enrojecerse y caminó hacia él sin dejar de sonreír.

— ¡Vegeta!—exclamó sorprendiendo a todos en la habitación. Era fácil reconocer a los hijos de la científica, eran mediáticos después de todo, pero no el saiyajin. El padre de los famosos hermanos Brief no era conocido por nadie más que los guerreros Z.

Antes de poder acercarse al saiyajin, el guerrero la detuvo con su mano sin dejar de estudiarla con sus ojos fríos y calculadores— ¿No me reconoces?—preguntó sin estar consciente de lo que hablaba, desde que había entrado a la Corporación que Rena había desaparecido por completo, desde que vio a su hijo… _ella_ ya no pudo mantenerse en silencio—soy yo… Bulma, tu mujer—apenas moduló su nombre, ella misma se sorprendió. En ese instante, la adolescente no se percató de lo que provocó en la familia al nombrarse, no. Solo se debatía internamente qué pasaba con ella, Rena y Bulma debatieron segundos eternos la pregunta que todos se hacían en esa habitación.

¿Quién era ella?

.

.

.

* * *

 **N/A** : estoy nerviosa, nunca he hecho una historia vegebul respetando la historia, siempre son UA o What if... ahora, la historia es de mi creación pero tendré que respetar más todo lo pasado en la serie/manga y sobre todo sus personalidades, ¡Espero poder hacerlo!

Sé que pueden enojarse conmigo por escribir una historia nueva, pero créanme cuando les digo que no lo hago con mala intención. Cuando la imaginación, inspiración y la creatividad golpean la puerta con tanta fuerza no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados y es lo que me ha pasado con muchos de los fic que estoy escribiendo actualmente. Quiero escribir porque me gusta, no lo hago para faltarles el respeto o algo así, pueden considerarme mala autora de fic quizá pero de verdad que no me pude contener, debía escribirlo y no me bastaba con hacer un resumen.

Nuevamente gracias a quienes me dan su apoyo incondicional y a Dev otra vez, por apoyarme a publicar xD entre locas nos entendemos xDD en fin, gracias y responderé los rw ahora! gracias!

Perdón las faltas ortográficas, letras revueltas o palabras inconclusas!

Nos leemos y gracias!


	3. capítulo 2

N/A: Cuando menciono *mujer joven* me refiero a Bra* y cuando digo joven/adolescente etc, a Rena/Bulma. Lo menciono porque me dejaron un rw haciéndome una aclaración xDDD por eso en el cap anterior dije mujer joven de pelo turquesa xD porque me refería a Bra. Muchos se extrañaron por leer a los padres de Bulma vivos xDD pero he conocido ancianos de 90 años que están como tuna (como se dice en mi país) es decir xD sanos y no se les nota mucho la edad, por eso quise que estuvieran presentes y con todo, la mamá de Bulma es más joven que el papá. Bueno, no digo más y lean xD

.

.

.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Sus ojos zafiro vagaron por los rostros de los presentes y a pesar de estar mirándolos, no los veía realmente. Rena quedó perpleja ante las miradas atónitas de las personas pero se debatió aún más con sus propios pensamientos ¿Qué clase de tontería estaba diciéndole a gente que no conocía y que no había visto en su vida? Ella supuso que su situación podría tornarse algo extraña ¡Estuvo leyendo libros de reencarnación! Claro que era extraño… pero una cosa era considerarlo y la otra era exponerlo, y sobre todo con personas que podían estar fuertemente involucradas, como Trunks. Miró al hombre de cabello lila otra vez, quien no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. Observó a la hermosa mujer joven que le fruncía el ceño haciendo una fea arruga entre sus cejas y una mueca de disgusto reflejándole su humor. Miró al par de ancianos, al viejo que estaba en una silla de ruedas y que se veía bastante delicado de salud, luego a la mujer de pelo platinado, con arrugas y de cuerpo delgadito. Y llegó a una conclusión bastante tardía. Ella no podía estar haciendo eso. Ella no debió actuar tan precipitadamente. Pero no pudo evitarlo, sus sueños estaban atormentando su vida y debía hacer algo para calmarse. Fue la única solución que encontró, pero su objetivo era solo ver a Trunks, el plan no era acercarse ni mucho menos proclamarse mamá de él y Bra. Tragó saliva con dificultad, la golpeó una realidad aún más curiosa que antes. Saber de Trunks fue inesperado pero ¿Y Bra? ¿Cómo supo de Bra? Luego volteó hacia el hombre parado en la entrada, quien la observaba serio y estático como una estatua. _Vegeta_. Así lo había llamado y a pesar de no saber nada de él, sentía que lo conocía de toda una vida. Una sensación desconocida despertó en la adolescente, un sentimiento contradictorio. Una parte de ella quería lanzarse a sus brazos, besarlo y no soltarlo más, y por otro lado, quería huir y esconderse de esa mirada fría y gesto tosco.

―…Yo―balbuceó mirando al hombre de cabello flameado―yo…

―Lárgate―soltó déspota. Rena abrió su boca asombrada, pero al instante entendió que era lo mejor. Lo que correspondía. Había llegado a una casa sin invitación y empezado a comportarse como una tonta. Se avergonzó. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse, agachó la mirada y nerviosa, intentó pensar en la mejor disculpa― ¿Qué no escuchaste? Lárgate.

― ¿Eh?―levantó la mirada bruscamente al escucharlo, su tono de voz le inquietó-molestó más que nada-sabía que lo que había hecho no estuvo bien pero ¿Era esa la forma de tratarla? Pensaba que no. Aunque bien sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a protestar ni recriminarle nada a ese hombre. Asintió sin decir una palabra y salió de la habitación.

Rena dio un par de pasos fuera del cuarto y se detuvo. Su pecho se comprimió, el calor fue ascendiendo lentamente por todo su cuerpo llegando hasta sus mejillas adornándolas de un rojo carmesí que hacía resaltar el color azul zafiro de sus grandes ojos. Indignación. No podía irse así sin más cuando él había sido un completo imbécil con ella, como solía serlo ¿De qué se extrañaba? Vegeta siempre había sido así. Pero no dejaría pasar aquello. Decidida, dio media vuelta y volvió a ingresar al comedor donde la familia Brief desayunaba. La puerta se abrió bruscamente y los presentes voltearon hacia ella nuevamente, los ancianos estaban llorando, la mujer joven estaba discutiendo algo que calló cuando la vio y Trunks secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con el dorso de su mano, Vegeta en cambio estaba estático en frente de la mesa y al igual que los demás, miró en su dirección apenas entró― ¡No tienes que tratar a la gente de ese modo!―exclamó en el umbral, observándolo con el ceño fruncido y sus mejillas enrojecidas por la rabia―los haces sentir mal ¡Eres un viejo grosero y amargado!―el hombre mayor alzó ambas cejas y abrió los ojos, completamente perplejo. La joven exhaló con fuerza y volvió a mirar a los demás que observaban la situación igual de sorprendidos que Vegeta, y lo miró por última vez. Alzó su barbilla orgullosa y dio media vuelta, sacudiendo su larga trenza que le golpeó débilmente la espalda por el movimiento.

La familia quedó envuelta en un silencio incómodo. Bra, quien apenas la joven se había ido comenzó a decir que era una charlatana había quedado muda por las palabras y gestos de la niña. No era ciega, se vio a sí misma haciéndole un reproche o reclamo a su padre. Ella no quería ni podía creer la situación. Le daba asco de solo rememorar sus palabras. Suspiró con pesar, iba a abrir la boca y la puerta volvió a abrirse y la maldita chiquilla otra vez estaba allí, de pie, desafiante y orgullosa, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca divertida―ah, volvió―susurró al verla.

La joven afirmaba su cartera con sus manos y movía sus dedos de modo nervioso, agachó la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarlos, observó hacia el suelo otra vez y balbuceó―yo… ehm… ¿Podrían prestarme dinero para el metro?―susurró avergonzada.

―Ah―soltó Bra con burla―lo que faltaba, la mocosa quiere dinero―la joven miró en su dirección y frunció el ceño.

―No quiero dinero.

― ¿Y qué estás pidiendo?―preguntó alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

―Bueno… no creí que un ticket desde la capital Este a la Oeste saldría tanto―balbuceó―y tengo solo la mitad para volver a casa…―susurró apenada.

―Yo te iré a dejar―dijo con seguridad el hombre de pelo lila mientras se ponía de pie.

― ¿Qué? ¡Trunks!―exclamó la joven mujer― ¿Piensas hacerle caso? ¡Es una mentirosa! ¡Trunks!―insistió al ver que su hermano no le prestaba atención y tomaba su saco― ¡Papá, dile algo!―se quejó mirando al saiyajin. Pero su padre solo estudiaba a la joven. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, una sensación incómoda y molesta que no pudo descifrar. La joven de los Brief miró recelosa como su padre observaba a la adolescente y no sabía si lo que le molestaba era que mirara a la chica que decía ser su madre o en sí que mirara a otra mujer. Porque la chica lo era, una adolescente en formación pero lo era. Y era bonita, no podía negarlo, incluso así de mal arreglada. Su padre jamás miró a otra mujer que no fuera su madre y verlo allí, estudiando a la recién llegada le causó pánico. Aunque su mirada no era la de un hombre deseoso, era la de una persona que analiza y observa con atención, como solía hacer su padre, pero que mirara con atención a la chiquilla le molestó y mucho.

Trunks caminó hacia la joven y le sonrió, una sonrisa gentil que la hizo sentirse a gusto. Rena le devolvió la sonrisa y susurró―no es necesario que hagas esto…

―Quiero hacerlo―le dijo guiándola hacia la salida.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la Corporación en silencio. Pero un silencio cómodo para ambos. Trunks la miraba de soslayo, se fijaba en su perfil tan igual al de su hermana y al de su madre, se vestía y peinaba distinto, quizá esa era la principal diferencia aparte del color de su cabello y su notoria juventud. No creía que tuviera más de 15, su rostro redondo e infantil la delataba a su parecer. A pesar de no conocerla, se sentía a gusto con su compañía de solo unos minutos. La joven por su parte, sentía una profunda curiosidad por el presidente de la empresa. Debía suprimir las ganas que tenía de abrazarlo, en su interior tenía una sed difícil de contener por lanzarse a besar y abrazar a cada miembro de esa familia, y le costaba aceptar el por qué.

Cada vez se convencía más sobre su _problema._ No solo había sabido nombres y cosas que no debía porque saber, también dijo cosas que ahora no entendía ¿Bulma? Ese nombre daba vueltas por su cabeza y trataba de pensar qué hizo y dijo desde que llegó y cada palabra le resultaba más extraña que la anterior. En ese momento no fue Rena, es a la única conclusión que llegaba y no lograba concebir que fuera real. Que realmente era la madre de Trunks y Bra reencarnada. Se despertó de su trance mental cuando la secretaria saludó al presidente, volteó hacia la recepcionista y notó como la mirada de la mujer castaña no se despegaba de ella. Salieron de la Corporación y fue allí que Trunks rompió el silencio― ¿Cómo lograste entrar? ¿La secretaria te dejó pasar?

―No…―susurró volteando hacia él. Trunks sacó de su bolsillo una capsula y sin dejar de mirarla presionó el botón y la liberó al aire. Una capa de humo envolvió su auto último modelo y sorprendió a la adolescente quien jadeó al ver el vehículo― ¡Una capsula hoi-poi!―exclamó asombrada y nostálgica. Sus padres eran conservadores en todos los ámbitos, el método de crianza en que había crecido la mantenía alejada de todo tipo de avance tecnológico y a pesar de haber visto antes a otras personas usarlas, fue como si las viera por primera vez en mucho tiempo―que recuerdos…―susurró con una sonrisa― ¿Mejoraron el tiempo de des- encapsulamiento?―Trunks miró a la joven con el rostro serio, Rena comprendió rápidamente, no fue ella quien habló todo eso―…lo siento.

―No tienes que disculparte… entra―la adolescente vio como el empresario caminaba hacia la cabina del conductor e ingresaba, suspiró y lo siguió subiéndose al asiento de copiloto. En el interior del automóvil había un aroma masculino que no le disgustó, sus ojos zafiro miraron cada rincón del vehículo mientras que el presidente de la Corporación encendía el motor y aceleraba― ¿Quieres desayunar? Te invito―Rena volteó hacia él y antes de poder decir algo el hombre continúo―necesito que me expliques unas cosas.

El trayecto fue silencioso, demasiados nerviosos para decir algo. Rena pensaba muy seriamente qué decirle al hombre atractivo, dudaba que le creyera lo de la reencarnación, además era algo que ella misma no entendía y le costaba asumir. Lo mejor era ser honesta, pensó, decir todo tal cual como había sucedido. Trunks aparcó en frente de un café bastante popular y elegante, la joven se sintió algo incómoda al ingresar. Todos vestían con trajes caros y sofisticados y ella en jeans y con una remera holgada sentía que no encajaba. Incluso al lado del hombre de cabello lila se sentía fuera de lugar. Al que llamó su hijo, vestía un traje costoso y elegante. Pensó allí, en ese momento que probablemente por eso Bra insinuó que quería dinero. Se veía una chica humilde, era natural que ellos pensaran algo así.

Se sentaron frente a la ventana, los sillones acolchados fueron un descanso para la adolescente y sin premeditarlo suspiró con cansancio―que alivio…―susurró mientras dejaba reposar su espalda en el respaldo.

― ¿Puedo tomar su orden?―preguntó un mesero al llegar a su lado.

―Deme un café y un trozo de cheasecake ¿Tú que pedirás?―Rena parpadeó sorprendida y asintió. Tomó el menú nerviosa y ojeó con rapidez, no acostumbraba a visitar ese tipo de recintos y no tenía idea de pasteles finos. Por lo que optó por decir lo más común que ella había escuchado y que sabía le gustaría.

―Un trozo de pastel de fresas―Trunks mordió la mejilla interna de su boca al oírla. Por más que la miraba, encontraba más y más parecidos con su madre. Físicamente eran iguales, pero sus gestos y voz, y ahora sus gustos…―y un batido de fresa.

― ¿Te gusta mucho la fresa?―preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

―Es mi fruta favorita―comentó sonriendo. El mesero anotó sus pedidos y desapareció con rapidez―siento haber ido a tu casa… no quería entrometerme ni decir esas cosas―murmuró apenada.

― ¿Y a qué fuiste?―preguntó apoyando su rostro en su mano derecha― ¿Cómo te llamas y qué edad tienes?

―Me llamo Rena―comentó insegura―tengo 16, los cumplí hace dos meses―miró al hombre unos segundos, dudosa, de seguir o no con su relato―verás… lo que te diré no es fácil de entender…

―Pocas cosas pueden sorprenderme―murmuró con desinterés que no sentía―dímelo todo.

―Ehm bien…―miró el individual decorado con relieves que estaba en frente de ambos y suspiró―estudio en el centro de la Capital del Este, pero vivo en las afueras de la ciudad. Pues… no te conocía―susurró levantando la mirada. El hombre cubría su boca con dos de sus dedos, totalmente atento a lo que diría, tragó saliva y siguió―me han criado alejada de muchas cosas, mi familia es bastante reservada y estructurada. Al estudiar en el centro es que he tenido más acceso a otras cosas… y bueno, un día paseando en el centro comercial con mis compañeras te vi en la televisión. No sé quién eres Trunks, pero supe tu nombre y solo sabía que necesitaba verte con urgencia.

― ¿Por qué querías verme?―preguntó ocultando la angustia que sentía al oírla. Él le creía, le creía todo lo que ella decía. En la cocina, cuando dijo ser su madre, él le creyó. Él no era como Bra ni su padre, él lo veía, él veía a su madre en frente de él, sentada mirando la mesa y apenada. Era su madre, no tenía dudas.

―No lo sé… averigüé después de ti. Estaba demasiado obsesionada contigo y además… empezaron esos sueños recurrentes―comentó con pesar al recordarlos―sueños que no entendía y me hacían despertar a media noche, llorando y extrañando a alguien que no conozco… tu padre―susurró levantando la mirada―ahora lo sé. Era él. Cada vez que soñaba con él, no lograba recordar su rostro… pero ahora que lo vi, puedo hacerlo… era Vegeta―dijo con un hilo de voz―yo... todo lo que hice fue sin malas intenciones, lo juro. Quería verte, pensé que al verte me tranquilizaría pero apenas llegué a la Corporación yo… yo… no sé qué me pasó―su voz se quebró, y Trunks frunció el ceño angustiado―de pronto supe la clave de acceso, donde los podría encontrar… te vi y todo se borró, todo lo que soy ya no existía. Era alguien más―y rompió en llanto―no sé qué me pasa―se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sollozó intentando controlarse, hacer el menor ruido posible para no llamar la atención de los clientes del café―lo siento…

Trunks sentía un nudo en su garganta. No sabía qué podía decir en esa situación, él también tenía ganas de llorar. Veía allí a una adolescente confundida por algo que él mismo comprendía y a la vez le costaba decirlo. No era primera vez que pasaba pero no entendía por qué su madre había podido volver. Buu volvió como Uub porque Goku lo había pedido pero ¿Su madre porque? No entendía, pero sabía que la niña que sollozaba avergonzada y confusa, era su madre. Rena, como decía llamarse, tenía la personalidad de su madre pero estaba retraída. Era como si se contuviera y podía atribuirlo a su crianza si lo que decía era cierto, cosa que creía que era de ese modo. Él no desconfiaba a menudo y la joven no le parecía ser una mala chica. Él le creía y asumiría sus actos, ya podía ver y escuchar el escándalo que haría su hermana pero no le importaba. Él apoyaría a su madre, lo quisieran o no―Rena…

―Lo siento―volvió a disculparse la joven mientras levantaba la mirada y olfateaba sus mocos, tomó unas servilletas y secó las lágrimas de su rostro―estoy algo confundida y… no quería que Bra o Vegeta se molestaran, menos contigo por traerme…

―Descuida―comentó, el mesero llegó con una bandeja de plata y sirvió sus pedidos―gracias―murmuró mirando el desayuno, pero no tenía apetito alguno. Levantó la mirada hacia la adolescente y parpadeó sorprendido al verla como si nada comiendo las fresas que decoraban el pastel. El suave tono rosáceo en sus mejillas y sus pestañas largas mojadas, era lo que la delataban de haber estado llorando hace unos minutos atrás―…Mamá murió hace 16 años―Rena dejó de masticar al oír aquello y levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que la observaba serio―mi padre y mi hermana no se han sobrepuesto del todo de su muerte, es por eso que te trataron así.

―Lo siento―murmuró desviando la mirada―no quería abrir una herida que aún no cierra del todo…

―Nunca cerrará del todo. Mi padre y Bra son tercos, y en parte también lo soy pero no soy ciego―dijo mientras tomaba el endulzante y le agregaba a su café―eres igual a mi madre, solo tu pelo que se parece al mío y no al de Bra es la gran diferencia… ¿Habías oído sobre la reencarnación?―preguntó mirándola con suspicacia. Rena tragó lo que tenía en su boca y asintió.

―Lo leí hace unas semanas… estaba algo confundida con mi situación y lo pensé―confesó avergonzada―ahora, que dije cosas que no sabía, creo que empiezo a considerarlo…

―Conocemos un caso de cerca―comentó y bebió un sorbo de su café negro, degustó el líquido caliente y dejó la taza sobre el platillo de porcelana―no nos sería extraño que fueras la reencarnación de mi madre, pero papá ni Bra lo reconocerán ni aceptarán. Te lo puedo dar por firmado, aunque intentara convencerlos.

―No busco que los convenzas―se apresuró en decir―no me interesa la verdad… solo quería saber que me pasaba y ya tengo una idea, no quiero más, ni meterme en sus vidas ni que ellos se metan en la mía―mintió―has sido muy amable, Trunks, pero creo que debería irme a casa… falté a clases para venir y si mi madre se entera me castigará por un mes―miró el trozo de pastel a medio terminar y lamentó no poder comerlo, pero debía salir de allí. Lo necesitaba con urgencia―gracias por darme un poco de tu tiempo―sin mirarlo se puso de pie y se apresuró en salir del café.

No tenía idea donde estaba. Sabía que en la Capital Oeste pero el nombre de la calle no lo había escuchado ni tenía idea de lo lejos que estaría de la primera estación de metro. Había sido tonto salir así, pero no podía seguir escuchando aquello. Ella sabía que lo que había dicho debía ser así, que debía alejarse de la vida de los Brief, pero le dolía la idea y mucho. Quería volver a ver a Bra, compartir con ella, enterarse de su vida, que hacía, si tenía novio o si había terminado la universidad… siempre pensó que su hija sería una caprichosa que no terminaría nada porque todo le daban en bandeja de oro. Llevó una mano a sus ojos y los restregó con fuerza impidiendo que las lágrimas salieran, lo había vuelto a hacer, era consciente de ello ahora. Había vuelto a pensar cosas de las que no era consciente del todo pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez no lo cuestionó y ni se extrañó. Lo asumió al instante, hizo suyo esos pensamientos, asimiló que Bra era su hija… también quería seguir viendo a Trunks, no quería desaparecer, no quería que la olvidaran. Sin pensarlo mucho, se puso a correr, intentando huir de sí misma.

Mientras trotaba, pensaba en quien era y que quería. Haber visto a Bra y Trunks le había hecho asumirlo, ella era la reencarnación de la madre de ambos. Era difícil comprenderlo, porque era una adolescente virgen de 16 años pero que pensaba y sentía que ambos, Bra y Trunks, eran sus hijos. ¿Cómo podía deshacerse de ese instinto maternal que había nacido al verlos y hablar con ellos? Era imposible, la maldita idea no salía de su cabeza. Antes de cruzar un semáforo con luz roja, alguien la jaló de la muñeca impidiendo que atravesara la calle con los autos en movimiento. Miró asombrada los autos que conducían en ambas direcciones y volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con Trunks de frente que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de preocupación―Trunks…―susurró aliviada de volver a verlo. Rena había huido del café, Bulma había llorado y ambas se habían puesto a correr, confundidas y deprimidas.

―No hagas estupideces como esa―le dijo molesto―dijiste que no tenías dinero para irte ¿Cómo piensas volver a casa?―Rena sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse de pura vergüenza―te llevaré.

―No es necesario…―susurró apenada―yo…―no tenía excusas. No quería poner excusas, quería estar con él pero no se atrevía a decirlo, a aceptar su amabilidad porque ella veía algo más, ella veía a un hijo que apoyaba a su madre, no un desconocido que tiene un gesto de bondad y ayuda a una adolescente pobre.

―Me dejaste hace 16 años―le dijo en reproche. La joven abrió los ojos asombrada y un jadeo ahogado se le escapó―no te alejes ahora, madre―soltó sin pensarlo, pero la joven no lo cuestionó ni se quejó. Simplemente se lanzó a sus brazos.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Golpe. Patada y puño al aire. Repetía. La secuencia de movimientos era constante, la mantenía hace cinco horas, desde que su hijo se había ido esa mañana. Y a pesar de parecer concentrado en su jornada de entrenamiento en la cámara de gravedad, sus pensamientos estaban turbados y centrados en algo más-alguien más, aunque se lo negara-fruncía el ceño y gruñía, peleando con sus propias ideas antes que con un contrincante imaginario. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío… recordaba su voz chillona, sus ojos grandes y azules y sus malditos gestos y no sabía si quien imaginaba en su cabeza era a su mujer o a la mocosa de la mañana.

Y eso le molestaba. Le molestaba mucho. Esa mañana la inició como cualquier otra, esperaba desayunar como siempre y escuchar pero sin prestar atención a las boberías de su hija e hijo. Jamás pensó que sería diferente y por una situación tan desagradable como aquella. Las ideas que pasaron por su cabeza al ver a la chiquilla allí eran difíciles de aclararlas. Lo primero que sintió fueron ganas de salir, de huir de su propia casa y eso no podía ni tenía por qué hacerlo, menos por una desconocida. El parecido físico con su esposa era increíble. Él no la conoció de joven, pero había visto fotografías-nadie sabía que curioseaba el álbum familiar de vez en cuando-además, Bra era la viva imagen de su esposa con el carácter de ambos. Esa mocosa, le recordó a las fotos de su compañera de vida, aquellas imágenes en que ella inició su aventura con el idiota de Kakarotto y empezó su relación con el insecto de Yamcha; y cuando su hija estaba en la adolescencia. No podía hacerse el ciego, la intrusa era el calco de su mujer e hija. Lo primero que sintió fue rechazo. Su color de cabello largo y lacio fue la principal diferencia y el reflejo de sus ojos. Su notoria juventud le alertó inmediatamente que aquella chiquilla que materializaba una cruel broma del destino, no era su mujer. Quiso hacerla desaparecer, alejarla de su casa rápidamente.

Sin embargo, fueron sus actos y palabras los que rondaban en su cabeza y lo hacían estar en modo automático, sin concentrarse a fondo en su entrenamiento. Cuando lo llamó "viejo grosero y amargado", vio a su Bulma discutiéndole y se sentía pésimo por ello. Sabía que no era ella y aun así la vio, aun así notó destellos de ella en sus ojos grandes y azules, era fácil perderse en esos pozos oceánicos. Estaba convencido de que esa criatura no era Bulma, pero no dejaba de pensar en toda esa mierda. Se llamó a sí misma "su mujer" ¿Su mujer? Su mujer lo había dejado solo hace dieciséis años, quien se auto llamaba mujer no era más que una chiquilla, ella no era su Bulma.

Secó su cuerpo con una toalla y la lanzó al suelo. No lograba sacar de su cabeza todas esas ideas. Cada día era diferente para el saiyajin, cualquiera que lo conocía pensaría todo lo contrario, que sus días eran monótonos y rutinarios. Pero estaban equivocados, quizá sus acciones eran similares y con un horario establecido, pero sus pensamientos variaban y la diversidad de estos era amplia. No había día que no pensara en días del pasado. _En ella_. Vivía constantemente con sus pensamientos y era irónico que él, de todas las personas-que no había sido otro que un asesino en su pasado-se la pasara pensando en un muerto más. Sabía que la muerte se lo llevaría algún día, siempre estuvo preparado para eso, era un guerrero después de todo; pero no para la muerte de ella, aun en esa sala de hospital, aun solos en el cuarto con ella notoriamente enferma, jamás pensó que podría dejarlo… nada pudieron hacer, de nada sirvió conocer dioses. Nada podía oponerse a la muerte. Y él, un asesino en el pasado y un padre de familia en el presente, no dejó de pensar en el final del camino de su esposa. Nunca se sacó de la cabeza ese último beso ni los anteriores.

Cada día era una forma nueva de lidiar con su ausencia. Ahora su fantasma era su compañía, antes su peor enemigo. Verla en la cama, en la ducha, en su laboratorio… era un suplicio, porque su lado racional sabía que ella ya no estaba allí más, pero algo en su interior- _sentimientos_ -la imaginaban en cada rincón de la casa. No bastaba soñar con ella, también despierto estaba presente. Fueron años difíciles, cuando consiguió entender que ella jamás se iría de su mente ni corazón, pudo asumir que la extrañaba, pudo asumir que no superaba su partida y que esperaba verla una vez más cuando le tocara su turno. Aprendió a convivir con su ausencia. Aprendió a asumir su luto. Y de la nada ¿Aparecía esa mocosa a arruinarle su estado mental y emocional, justo ahora? Justo ahora que había aprendido a tolerar la muerte de su mujer ¿Qué clase de broma cruel era esa? ¿Tanto lo odiaban los dioses?

Estaba furioso.

Optó por salir temprano de la cámara de gravedad. Se fue a su dormitorio, se dio una ducha y se recostó. No había probado alimentos en todo el día y no tenía ni un ápice de apetito. Todo su sistema estaba alterado y a lo único que estaba despierto y atento era a sentir la energía de su hijo. Se pasó el resto de la tarde a oscuras y en silencio, recostado en la cama de tamaño King que tanto amó su mujer. Poco a poco las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a dejarse ver, el enorme ventanal le permitía perderse en el juego destellante. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, quizás una o dos hora después de haber anochecido cuando sintió el ki de su hijo. No se levantó de inmediato, no quiso parecer ansioso o desesperado por lo que tuviera que decir. Pero al final, su curiosidad fue más fuerte y terminó saliendo del dormitorio y bajando al primer piso.

Fue sencillo encontrarlo, pero no se percató de que estaba con compañía. Al entrar a la sala de estar, vio a su hijo, su hija y a los abuelos de estos. Todos rodeando a Trunks para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir―Es ella―fue lo primero que soltó el medio saiyajin. Vegeta y Bra fruncieron el ceño apenas lo oyeron y los padres de su mujer rompieron en llanto―antes que me digan algo, escúchenme… tranquilo abuelo…―susurró al ver al vejestorio toser entre llanto. Esperó que su abuelo se calmara, su abuela abrazó al científico por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en la de él. Vegeta miró impaciente como la pareja de acianos recuperaba la calma, movió su pie inquieto―… está demás mencionar el parecido físico. Ella sabía cosas que no tenía como sa―

― ¡Ay por favor!―lo interrumpió la menor de los Brief―ambos somos conocidos, cualquiera sabe nuestros nombre―

― ¿Y el de papá?―la interrumpió con el ceño fruncido. Entre Bra y Trunks, la menor era más terca y caprichosa. Pero Vegeta sabía que su hijo podía ser igual o más terco que la menor. El presidente de la Corporación ahora era más maduro, solía mostrarse sereno, pero aun había rastros de ese niño inquieto y orgulloso que solía ser―supo la clave de ingreso a la Corporación, clave que nunca hemos cambiado. Pueden revisar las cámaras de seguridad, ella sabía dónde estábamos ¿Cómo pudo saber todo eso?

―Puede estar coludida con algún trabajador, renovemos el personal.

―Nadie despedirá a nadie, Bra―dijo con dificultad el Dr. Brief―ya revisé las cámaras y Trunks está en lo correcto…

― ¡Es Bulma!―chilló la anciana rubia― ¡Una madre jamás se equivoca! Es mi niña…―sollozó cubriendo su boca con su mano arrugada.

―Pues yo no creo nada―sentenció la menor―esa niñita no es mi madre ¡Qué absurdo que lo estemos hablando!―se quejó poniendo sus manos en su cintura. Nadie respondió. La joven mujer arrugó el ceño y sin decir nada, se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

―Papá―murmuró Trunks sin mirarlo― ¿Tú que piensas?...

―Tu madre murió hace 16 años―contestó tajante e imitó a su hija. Volteó rápidamente y quiso que con aquellas palabras, dar por finalizado ese capítulo extraño de su vida, pero antes de pasar por el umbral de la puerta su hijo habló.

― ¿Se te olvida lo de Uub?―Vegeta quedó estático, tenso y sin respirar―tenemos un caso cercano de reencarnación ¿Y te niegas a creer que esa niña sea mamá?―no respondió y siguió su camino.

A pesar de que en su mente había solo una idea rondando, que era la de que aquello no era más que simples situaciones peculiares, nada real ni concreto. Que esa chiquilla no era más que una charlatana, que Uub era un caso diferente y que a Bulma no le podía haber pasado lo mismo, sus pies lo llevaron a fuera de la Corporación y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba volando en dirección a la montaña Paoz. A pesar de todo, no se lo cuestionó. Porque sabía que aunque se negaba a creer todo lo que Trunks decía, muy en el fondo-pero muy muy en el fondo-dudaba. Y sabía que solo una persona podía ayudarlo en ese momento a disipar sus dudas:

El idiota de Kakarotto.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic. Me emociona y me pone nerviosa, como dije antes, este fic es lo más "canon" que estoy haciendo y quiero que las personalidades se parezcan lo mayor posible xD ehm, este fic no será largo así que puede que sientan que las cosas pasan rápido pero no quiero que pase de 10 cap pero quien sabe xDD solo espero que quede decente.

Bien, plasmé lo que piensa y siente Vegeta y a partir del siguiente cap, será más desde la perspectiva de ambos xDDD espero que les haya gustado este cap y dejenme saber sus opiniones en sus rw :) me motiva mucho este fic y quiero estar al tanto de todo xD de lo que les gusta y de lo que no, en fin, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios anteriores :)

Nos estamos leyendo y felices fiestas!

perdón por las faltas ortográficas y letras sobrantes o faltantes :c


	4. capitulo 3

N/A: Lamento mucho la demora, pero escribir no está siendo sencillo y por diferentes motivos.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Buscó nuevamente en cada rincón de la sala de estar, no había rastros de los palillos de tejer. Suspiró y volvió al cuarto, donde su mujer estaba acostada en la cama matrimonial, mirando televisión y con el tejido a medio terminar sobre su regazo.

―Milk… no encuentro tus palos―se quejó, haciendo que su voz sonara más infantil. La mujer volteó hacia él al oírlo, le frunció el ceño marcado por el pasar del tiempo y suspiró.

―Nunca encuentras nada―reprochó―y eso es porque nunca estas en casa―el saiyajin rodó los ojos y miró hacia la ventana, no tenía nada que decir al respecto. Soltó una risita nerviosa y fingió estar distraído, para que no le pidiera algo más― ¡¿Estás escuchándome?! ¡Goku!―alzó la voz su esposa, haciéndolo respingar. Siempre tuvo carácter fuerte, pero con el pasar de los años su mujer se había vuelto más gruñona que de costumbre. Ahora no tenía a Goten o Gohan para regañar y hacerlos estudiar, era él el principal foco de atención de la temida mujer. Tampoco podía escabullirse tan fácil como antes, los reproches que venían en consecuencia de ello eran los peores. Antes siempre lo dejaba hacer y deshacer-irse a entrenar el tiempo que quería, siempre y cuando hubiera dinero para mantenerlos-pero desde que su amiga había partido, las cosas habían cambiado y en muchos sentidos.

Miró aburrido hacia su mujer, lo mínimo que ella merecía era que le pusiera atención a su regaño, pero antes de concentrarse en su voz, notó un par de palillos de color beige sobre el velador, exclamó sorprendido, como si hubiera resuelto un gran enigma.

― ¡Milk, allí!―apuntó entusiasmado. Su esposa volteó rápidamente hacia el mueble y alzó ambas cejas al ver las agujas de tejer― ¡Estuvieron allí todo el tiempo! ¿Cómo es que no las viste?

―Eh… no-no estaban allí antes―murmuró indecisa, no queriendo reconocer su error. Había mandado a su esposo a buscarlas y ni siquiera ella se había preocupado primero en ver si estaban donde siempre las dejaba.

― ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?―preguntó sonriéndole, la vio tomar los palillos y escuchó murmurar alguna cosa mientras arreglaba sus lanas y el tejido―bien… iré a―antes de poder avisar-pedir permiso-a su mujer que saldría, sintió un ki familiar aproximarse―ya vengo…

No alcanzó a oír la respuesta de su señora, salió rápidamente del cuarto de ambos y trotó suavemente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala. Estaba entusiasmado, no podía negarlo; hace mucho tiempo que necesitaba entrenar con alguien a su altura y Vegeta era el mejor para eso. El pobre saiyajin de clase baja solía aburrirse sin tener desafíos ni poder seguir incrementando su fuerza. No iba al planeta del señor Bills hace años y desde entonces sentía que su entrenamiento se había estancado. Fuera de ello, en la tierra tampoco podía mejorar… solo Vegeta le daba una buena pelea y al saiyajin no lo veía desde hace unos cinco años más o menos.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y antes de dar un pie afuera, pudo ver al saiyajin orgulloso descender en frente de él a unos seis metros aproximadamente. No había muchos cambios en él, al menos físicamente. Él era experto en leer el poder de sus enemigos y amigos, y lo que vio en su amigo fue descuido. Había algo en su energía que lo delataba, algo que él no había reconocido antes en Vegeta y que se hizo cada vez más común desde que Bulma había partido. El príncipe que antes se jactaba de ser orgulloso y poderoso, ahora no era más que un saiyajin solitario y sombrío. Cuando su amiga se había marchado… él supo que Vegeta no estaba bien, por eso, insistió con ir a visitarlo constantemente y así poder ayudarlo a despejarse. El príncipe lo intentó unos años, pero finalmente desistió de todo ello y sin conversarlo, ambos supieron que esa costumbre estaba haciendo más daño que bien. Goku dejó de ir a visitarle y no se vieron más.

Ahora lo tenía allí, en frente. Primera vez que lo buscaba desde que había desistido de asesinarlo y derrotarlo. No pudo evitar sonreírle animado, pero el rostro preocupado del saiyajin llamó su atención.

―Vegeta…―parpadeó un par de veces mientras lo veía acercarse― ¿Vienes a entrenar conmigo?―preguntó sonriéndole a la vez que cerraba la puerta de su casa.

―Kakarotto―su voz era tal como la recordaba: fuerte y demandante. Ensanchó su sonrisa, a pesar de que podía notar que bien no estaba, el verlo allí en su casa ya era un logro para él.

―Conozco un lugar cerca, es desolado y pode―

― ¡Kakarotto!―interrumpió alzando su voz. Goku lo observó fijamente, un poco confundido pero antes de balbucear algo, el saiyajin de melena flameada habló―llévame con Enma.

― ¿Enma Daio?―preguntó aturdido, se quedó viéndolo, intentando encontrar algo en sus rasgos que le revelaran sus intenciones pero no encontró nada ¿Qué podría querer Vegeta con el guardián del otro mundo? Abrió los ojos de par en par apenas se formuló aquella pregunta, tenía una sola respuesta: Bulma. ― ¿Qué estás… pensando hacer?

―No es de tu incumbencia, Kakarotto. Llévame allí ¡Ahora!―su voz lo hizo respingar. Miró confuso al saiyajin pero finalmente cedió, si Vegeta no quería decirle sus razones, no tendría sus razones. Así de simple.

Suspiró y caminó hacia él, no esperó por ninguna orden más y apoyó su mano en el hombro del príncipe, llevó su dedo índice y medio a su sien y en un parpadeo, ambos se teletransportaron al otro mundo. Vegeta se alejó de él como si le repudiara su contacto, algo que era más que predecible en el saiyajin. Miró a su alrededor corroborando que estaban en el palacio de Enma Daio. El monumento de estilo oriental seguía igual que siempre; pronto los murmullos de las almas llamaron su atención. Giró hacia le interminable fila de almas que esperaban por su turno para ser juzgadas y sonrió como solía hacerlo. Ir allí le traía recuerdos… recordaba que la primera vez que lo visitó fue por la llegada de Raditz, su hermano. Cuando su misión era entrenar para derrotar a los próximos dos saiyajin que irían a la tierra, giró hacia Vegeta y su sonrisa se amplió. ¿Cuándo iba a pensar que el saiyajin al que casi no vence si no hubiera sido por ayuda de su hijo y amigos, se hubiera terminado quedando en la tierra y formado familia con su mejor amiga? Nunca. Y ahora estaba allí otra vez, con él a su lado y seguramente para preguntar algo que tenía relación con su amiga, no encontraba otro motivo para ir a buscar a Enma Daio. Iba a preguntarle, pero el guerrero caminó hacia el interior del palacio sin mirarlo, pasando por delante de muchas almas que no tardaron en quejarse.

―Vegeta…―lo llamó nervioso, él conocía el humor del gran ogro y estaba seguro que no le agradaría la interrupción.

El príncipe lo ignoró, necesitaba de Kakarotto para que lo trasladase hasta allí, no pretendía escuchar más boberías el saiyajin de clase baja. Estaba nervioso, y eso lo enfurecía ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿Por qué se impacientaba por una respuesta que sabía debía ser negativa? Era absurdo incluso estar allí y preguntarlo, pero ahí estaba, y ya había dudado. La culpa era de Trunks, el mocoso-que ya hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser un mocoso y era todo un hombre-le hizo dudar, en el fondo sabía que esa cría no era su Bulma ¿Por qué preguntar entonces? ¿Por qué querer saber…? ¿La respuesta afectaría en su diario vivir? Sabía que no, pero ¿Por qué estaba allí en primer lugar entonces si estaba tan seguro de sus pensamientos? Algo no andaba bien con él, y no sabía a quién culpar.

Entró a la habitación dando pasos firmes para oírse, algunos ogros menores voltearon en su dirección y el gran ogro sentado frente a su enorme escritorio no tardó en imitarlos. Se quedó viendo fijamente al juez de almas, aparentemente demostraba seriedad e indiferencia-como siempre-pero estaba hecho un lío de emociones y no tenía idea a qué darle importancia, sin embargo, no había ido allí a demostrar su dolor y confusión, sin prestarle atención a algo más, le habló al ogro de piel fucsia que usaba un traje morado.

― ¡Enma!― "saludó" ―quiero que revises en tu registro el estado de un alma terrícola―demandó seguro. Goku llegó a su lado y lo miró serio, sabiendo que cualquier expresión podría molestar al saiyajin orgulloso.

― ¡¿Qué?!―exclamó indignado― ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de ese modo? Y-y-y y ordenarme ¿Eh?―dio un golpe sobre el mesón, levantando una pila de hojas sobre el mueble que al volver a la superficie, algunas terminaron en el suelo. Las almas que estaban al principio de la fila balbucearon asustadas por el humor del ogro, pero ni Vegeta ni Goku se espantaron por su reacción. Un ogro molesto era el menor de los problemas que pudieron enfrentar en algún momento, y Enma lo sabía, por lo que ver sus rostros serios y ojos negros llenos de determinación, se lo recordaron. Suspiró resignado y se desplomó en su asiento.

El príncipe frunció el ceño, la paciencia no era su virtud y quizá solo habían pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que había expuesto su petición-orden-pero no quería ni podía seguir esperando.

― ¿Buscarás o no?―preguntó entre dientes. El gran ogro lo miró incrédulo, ¿Cuándo unos simples mortales le habían hablado así antes? Nunca, y estos se atrevían porque eran incluso más fuerte que él mismo, y claro, tenían de amistades a deidades.

―No tengo tiempo para eso―gruñó, y al ver como el rostro del saiyajin mutaba rápidamente a ira controlada, habló con rapidez―buscar en el registro es tedioso y difícil, tardaría días.

―Búscalo―demandó, temblando de ira. Sus puños apretados y sus músculos tensos alertaban su humor, no había que ser muy perspicaz para notarlo.

― ¿Qué parte de "no tengo tiempo", no entiendes?―preguntó agotado, se rascó la frente con el lápiz y suspiró―es mejor que se vayan, hay millones de almas que esperan por ser juzgadas, no detendré mi labor por una mísera alma―y Vegeta colapsó. No fue solo su negativa, fue su expresión hacia aquella _mísera alma_. Para él no era mísera ni mucho menos sin importancia ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablar de ese modo? Sabía que podía volverlo polvo con solo levantar su mano, pero entonces se quedaría sin respuestas. Con el tiempo, había aprendido a controlar su ira y a ser un poquito más paciente. Necesitaba del ogro para saber sobre el alma de su mujer, y no se iría sin respuestas.

―Ah ya veo―asintió dándose la vuelta―le preguntaré al señor Bills, seguramente él sabe cómo averiguarlo―se perdió el rostro de horror del ogro, Goku en cambió tuvo que contener la sonrisa al verlo. Si para Enma Daio era tedioso tenerlos allí, que Bills fuera quien le estuviera pidiendo aquello sería todavía peor, y estaba seguro que el gato destructor no perdería el tiempo en algo como eso pero no les hacía mal usarlo para salirse con la suya.

― ¿Co-co- cómo dices?―titubeó nervioso―no-no es necesario―giró su rostro solamente, exhibiendo una sonrisa torcida que Enma Daio detestó con todo su ser, sin embargo la omitió, derrotado, suspiró y asintió hacia él―un par de sirvientes míos los ayudarán…―Vegeta asintió conforme y cuando el Rey comprendió que no se lo agradecería, volvió a suspirar.

Al final, fueron guiados por dos oni hacia un cuarto apartado de la entrada del palacio. Ambos oni lucían su camisa de mangas cortas, corbata negra y pantalones de color mostaza con franja negras, el primer oni que tenía dos cuernos encendió la luz y los invitó a pasar, mientras que el segundo, que tenía uno solo, comenzó a revisar la pila de cuadernos.

―En esta oficina guardamos los registros anteriores ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que el alma que buscan está en el otro mundo?―preguntó el oni de un solo cuerno mientras revisaba las etiquetas de las filas de cuadernos.

―… 16 años―Goku giró hacia él, ignoró su mirada que seguramente reflejaba lástima, ya estaba en esa situación y no había nada que decir, debía concentrarse en calmar sus sentires. Tenía una punzada en el pecho, un dolor extraño que no se comparaba a algún ataque que pudo perforar su pecho en cuanto a intensidad ni ferocidad, tenía otro tipo de profundidad y sensación, un malestar incómodo que lo volvía nervioso, junto a ello el nudo de su garganta le dificultaba tragar y creía que en cualquier momento se caería cuando sus piernas le fallaran. Se sentía indefenso, más que nunca y era irónico porque no había ninguna amenaza allí, solo la respuesta que le urgía averiguar.

Observó fijamente como el par de oni ojeaban las hojas, y cada vez que daban vuelta una hoja sentía que el aliento se le escapaba y que pronto se quedaría sin respirar. Pero era necesario, no dormiría sin saber quién era esa cría y si el parecido con su mujer era una maldita coincidencia o había una explicación para eso.

―Encontré el año… ¿Cuál era su nombre?―preguntó el oni con dos cuernos. Su voz se extinguió en ese momento, no pudo decirlo en alto. No pudo nombrarla delante de tantas personas cuando en su cuarto a solas la nombraba cada noche, se sintió bajo un encantamiento y solo pudo contemplar mudo al par de seres extraños que lo miraban impacientes.

―Bulma Brief―respondió Goku―los ayudaré a buscar―murmuró sin mirarlo y caminó hacia el par de oni. Vegeta quedó estático en su lugar, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Debía calmarse, no importaba la respuesta, su vida seguiría igual que siempre, Bulma seguiría muerta y él ya había aprendido a vivir con eso. O al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Rápidamente salió del salón, soportar horas escuchando clases que no le importaban en lo más mínimo había sido un suplicio, más ahora que todo lo que enseñaban en su grado lo sabía debido a quién era realmente, recordar su vida pasada era un arma de doble filo. Pensó más de una vez en saltarse las clases, pero eso le daría problemas con sus padres actuales y no era fácil lidiar con ellos. En más de una ocasión se lo propuso, irse de casa. Pero era una adolescente ahora-en una familia humilde-y no sería fácil en su situación, le daría más problemas que beneficios el hacerlo. Era menor de edad, físicamente al menos, e irse de casa y vivir con un adulto podría darse para malos entendidos y lo que menos deseaba eran problemas judiciales y de prestigio para su hijo y eventualmente, para la Corporación.

― ¡Rena!―ignoró a su compañera, y no porque no quisiera hablar con ella, simplemente porque ese nombre ya no lo consideraba. Desde ese día en que vio a sus hijos y a Vegeta, que Bulma ya no se ocultó más. Olvidó que ese cuerpo le pertenecía a esa identidad― ¡Espérame, Rena! ―cuando la voz chillona se hizo más alta fue que Bulma, volteo a ver a su compañera.

― ¿Qué quieres, Hana?―preguntó impaciente. La joven de cabello castaño la quedó viendo extrañada, hace unas semanas que Rena actuaba raro, más pensativa que lo usual e incluso un poco melancólica. Pero ahora parecía totalmente diferente, como si no la conociera. La joven había perdido interés en muchas cosas que antes hacía o preguntaba, y era lo anómalo. Rena solía ansiar las salidas al centro comercial y desde hace tres días que apenas sonaba el timbre, y la joven de cabello lila desaparecía del colegio.

―N-nada… pensé que podíamos ir a comprar helados con Inori y Miki―murmuró atenta a su respuesta.

―Lo siento, hoy paso―habló rápido―nos vemos mañana, adiós―sin esperar respuesta de su compañera, bajó las escaleras. Saltó los eslabones de dos en dos, casi tropieza en los últimos y tuvo que afirmarse del pasamano. Esquivó la muchedumbre adolescente y salió del establecimiento. Le era extraño clasificar a sus iguales como adolescentes y no sentirse dentro del grupo, y es que haber recordado su vida pasada era recuperar su personalidad y el balance emocional que había logrado en los últimos años de vida que tuvo siendo Bulma Briefs. Aun no recordaba todo, pero si lo esencial y lo suficiente como para detestar su vida actual y los que la rodeaban. Notó, que incluso sin recordar su vida pasada, siendo Rena, había tenido destellos de personalidad que eran de Bulma. A menudo se cuestionó el tipo de vida que tenía y el conocer poco a poco cómo vivían las otras familias fue un detonante para la adolescente. Estaba harta y le agobiaba vivir así, pero debía soportarlo y fingir con sus padres y hermano, que todo estaba bien y quejarse con sus amigas en la escuela que no soportaba a su familia; lo típico adolescente. Y ahora, como Bulma, recién conocía lo que era ser una adolescente normal y con problemas comunes; nunca fue muy corriente, era un genio desde niña y se rodeó de tecnología y lujos desde siempre, eso le abrió las puertas para vivir la aventura que había cambiado su vida.

Habían pasado unos días desde que Trunks la había acompañado a casa, días en que se había visto con su hijo por las tardes. Aun le era extraño, imaginaba que para él igual. Su hijo era todo un hombre, un empresario y un esposo, y ella, en ese cuerpo… no más que una adolescente. Y aun así, sentía que Trunks era su hijo, y él que ella era su madre. Sus recuerdos estaban ahí, su personalidad estaba ahí, lo único que no la acompañaba era su cuerpo… pero a Trunks no le importaba, y si a su hijo no le molestaba, con eso para ella bastaba. Esperaba que a futuro, Bra pudiera sentir lo mismo que Trunks, que la aceptara; sabía que debía ser paciente, lo que les ocurría no era sencillo de aceptar, más allá de que fuera o no posible que haya reencarnado, era el contexto lo que les haría y hacía difícil la aceptación de sus pares. Pero estaba impaciente… no hallaba la hora de poder platicar con ella, de saber de su vida. La había dejado siendo una niña y ahora era una mujer, una mujer bella como lo fue ella. Sin embargo la entendía, entendía que se rehusara a aceptarla y no quisiera saber de ella, le daría tiempo, pero solo un poco. Ella no era el ejemplo de paciencia.

También estaba él… desde que lo vio, que sus sueños se habían hecho más claros y ahora, siendo Bulma, se daba cuenta que eran recuerdos. Recuerdos de su vida como Bulma, como madre, como esposa. Él no quería saber de ella, él había sido claro y directo, como siempre. Para él, ella estaba muerta desde hace 16 años. Y para ella, él era lo único que anhelaba, era su hombre, su esposo y el padre de sus hijos. Esas noches, que le siguieron al haberlos visto, habían sido difíciles. Tener que aceptar lo que les pasaba era complejo, ella aún no lo aceptaba del todo pero de una cosa estaba segura y era que esta, su nueva vida, era una oportunidad única y que debía aprovechar. Podría volver a ver a los suyos, estar con ellos y vivir con ellos. Volver a ser amada por Vegeta y ella corresponderle… pero con la actitud que había tomado el saiyajin, lo veía difícil. Suspiró cansada ¿Cómo le haría entender al idiota de su esposo que ella era su mujer? ¿Tendría que seducirlo como cuando empezaron a vivir juntos? Sonrío al pensarlo, aunque le causara gracia, era una opción que no podía desechar. Ella no se rendiría, Vegeta era su hombre y no descansaría hasta que la aceptara.

Caminó por un par de cuadras, alejándose rápidamente de los alrededores del colegio. Le había dejado en claro a su hijo que no se estacionara cerca del centro de estudios, no quería exponer a Trunks a ninguna circunstancia que afectara su imagen. Después de unos minutos, fue capaz de divisar el automóvil último modelo de su hijo aparcado al final de la cuadra. Los vidrios polarizados protegían la identidad del presidente de la Corporación y así, ambos se sentían más tranquilos cuando se juntaban.

Apresuró el paso, y apenas se detuvo frente al vehículo la puerta del copiloto se abrió. No demoró en entrar y antes de acomodarse, se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo. Los fuertes brazos de Trunks la envolvieron en un cálido abrazo, a él no le importó arrugar su traje fino y para ella fue inevitable recordar cuando era un niño travieso que le avergonzaba que su madre lo abrazara o mimara.

―Te extrañé―murmuró en contra de su piel bronceada, hundiendo su nariz en la curva de su cuello, oliéndolo. Intentando memorizar su perfume―se me hicieron eternas las malditas clases.

―… ¿Por qué no lo dejas?―preguntó en un susurro. Apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su madre y cerró sus ojos― ¿Sigues siendo un genio, no?

―Me ofendes, Trunks―soltó con reproche― ¡Por supuesto que lo soy!

―Lo siento, madre―comentó sonriendo― ¿A dónde quieres ir?―preguntó mientras encendía el motor del automóvil.

―Uhm… demos un paseo en el centro comercial, quiero un helado―su hijo asintió y aceleró, no tenían mucho tiempo para verse así que prefería conducir rápidamente. Desde que se habían reencontrado que se quedó pensando en la situación; él quería verla sin limitaciones ni condiciones, pero no era así de fácil. Su madre, aunque la reconocía como tal, no era físicamente ella. Rena, su identidad le pertenecía a esa joven y como tal, tenía una familia y responsabilidades que cumplir como la adolescente que era y le tocó nacer en una familia compleja, que la reprimía tanto que estaba seguro que se debía a eso que su madre tardó en recordar su vida anterior. La vida que llevaba como adolescente era totalmente opuesta a la que llevó su madre.

Aparcó en el estacionamiento subterráneo y apagó el motor. Su madre esperó paciente mientras empezaba a desabotonar su camisa y se quitaba la corbata; había sido idea de su madre, intentar pasar disimuladamente entre la multitud. Era el presidente de la empresa tecnológica más importante, famosa y poderosa, no podía evitar ser mediático pero en esa situación, tenían que intentar ser de bajo perfil y que su relación se mantuviera en secreto, o eso pensaba su madre, él simplemente le obedecía.

―… ¿Tu padre… aun no regresa?―giró hacia la joven que miraba por la ventana, intentando parecer desinteresada. No pudo evitar observarla con melancolía, entendía su interés y preocupación sin embargo, también comprendía a su padre.

―No… sigo sin poder sentir su presencia―comentó, se quitó la camisa y buscó entre los asientos traseros una remera simple―no sé si estará entrenando, probablemente.

―Pero… sentirías su ki, si fuera así ¿No?―preguntó volteando hacia él.

―No necesariamente―vio a Trunks vestir una remera―puede estar usando su ki divino, o meditando…

―O quizás salió del planeta―murmuró pensativa― ¿y Bra?

―Hablé con ella esta mañana―se puso unos lentes de sol y tomó una gorra con la que cubrió su melena lila―y no, la nave que usa papá está en la Corporación.

― ¿Cómo está Bra?―preguntó, ambos salieron del vehículo―mejor encapsúlalo.

―Tienes razón―concordó, obedeció a su madre y guardó la capsula en su bolsillo, y caminaron juntos hasta el elevador―bien, sigue regañándome por verte.

―Ya veo…―Trunks miró su rostro y giró hacia el suelo. No sabía qué hacer para ayudarla, él quería que su familia estuviera completa. No quería ver a su madre deprimida y sabía que el orgullo y terquedad de su padre y hermana era el principal impedimento que los alejaba.

Al llegar a la primera planta del centro comercial, el humor de su madre cambió, al menos aparentemente. Rodeó su brazo y caminaron juntos, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran una pareja de jóvenes, su hijo no aparentaba la edad que tenía gracias a sus genes saiyajin. Recorrieron tiendas de ropa que llamaron la atención de la adolescente; Trunks la observaba con una sonrisa en sus labios, la joven tomaba prendas con el marcado estilo de su madre y se las probaba encima de su uniforme.

―Deberías probártelas―comentó divertido.

―Creo que lo único bueno de todo esto, es que recuperé mi juventud―dijo seria―pero no puedo llegar con estas ropas a casa.

―Mamá―susurró para que nadie lo oyera― ¿Por qué no te vas de allí?

―No puedo hacer eso, Trunks―respondió con amargura―sigo siendo menor de edad ¿Sabes el problema que podría causarte? Judiciales, y graves. Podrían acusarte de secuestro―soltó suspirando―es mejor evitar… en dos años seré mayor de edad, tenemos que ser pacientes.

―No soportarás dos años―contestó riéndose, vio las mejillas de su madre sonrojarse y sonrió con más ganas― ¿Debería ir preparando un abogado?

―No digas tonterías, Trunks―se apresuró a decir―no podemos arriesgarnos a manchar la imagen de la Corporación.

―Son bromas―soltó con decepción oculta―vamos a comer ¿Si?

La joven dejó el perchero donde lo encontró y volvió a colgarse a su brazo. Pasaron un par de horas juntos, nada más. Comieron y platicaron, él la oyó quejarse de sus padres, hermano y compañeros de clase, de sus maestros e incluso de un exnovio que aunque ella le recalcó que había terminado con él apenas recordó quien era, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo con esa información.

La fue a dejar cerca de su casa, nuevamente para no levantar sospechas ni crear problemas ni para él ni ella, estacionó a dos cuadras de la casa de su madre; miró la población con ojo crítico, le costaba asumir que ella ahora vivía lejos de su verdadera familia y en un lugar así. Las casas eran pequeñas, muy cercas las unas de las otras, no era un barrio pobre pero sí humilde y sabía que ese no era el estilo de su madre. Suponía que ahora más que nunca debía sentirse fuera de lugar.

―Mañana salgo temprano―comentó Bulma mientras se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad―no te preocupes si no puedes escaparte de la oficina, Mai debe querer pasar tiempo contigo ¿No?

―Ella entiende…―murmuró sonriendo―me gustaría que nos visitaras el fin de semana.

―Tendría que pensar en qué decirle a mi madre―susurró―ya se me ocurrirá algo, ¿Iría… a la Corporación? O a ¿Tu departamento?―preguntó sin mirarlo, intentando no demostrar lo que realmente quería oír.

―A mi departamento. No creo que sea buena idea ir a la Corporación… Podría llevar a los abuelos ¿Te parece?―su voz disminuyó un nivel queriendo demostrarle la comprensión que sentía.

―Seguro…―la vio tragar saliva, pasaron unos segundos donde su madre observaba sus pies, sintió su pecho pesado. Le dolía despedirse de ella, saber que debía estar rodeada de gente que no le simpatizaba y que quería estar con ellos, con todos, con su verdadera familia y que no pudiera. Que unos no la aceptaran y que por tiempo, no pudiera ver al resto―bien… nos vemos, hijo.

―Descansa, madre―Bulma giró hacia él y lo abrazó, Trunks rodeó su cintura con sus manos y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Si se concentraba, podía oler su misma esencia, mezclada con algunas flores y otros químicos, pero en el fondo era ella. Le costaba creer que se pareciera tanto a su madre, no solo en apariencia incluso con su olor. Su personalidad había vuelto, ya no veía ningún rasgo de Rena, la chica que llegó una mañana a la Corporación. Aun la sentía confundida, y lo entendía, su madre no recuperaba del todo sus recuerdos y lo único que la mantenía atada a su vida anterior eran ellos, su familia. A pesar de todo, sentía que habían tenido suerte dentro de lo malo que les había pasado, la habían perdido sí, pero ahora estaba de vuelta ¿Cuántos podían jactarse de algo así? Sonrió al pensarlo, cerró sus ojos y disfrutó un poco más de su calor, iba a hablar cuando percibió un ki conocido. Se alejó bruscamente de su madre, Bulma jadeó sorprendida por su reacción pero el presidente de la empresa familiar solo pudo fruncir el ceño hacia el techo del automóvil, como si pudiera ver a través del metal.

― ¿Qué ocurre?―preguntó confundida, el semblante serio de su hijo mutó de concentración a sorpresa en cosa de segundos.

―Na-nada―habló sonriéndole―descansa―vio en sus ojos azules verdosos la duda, la desconfianza. Se rio nervioso, sabía que su madre era difícil de engañar pero prefería callar, si le decía que ya podía sentir el ki de su padre la alteraría y seguramente le exigiría que la llevara hasta él, y no entendería razones―en serio que no pasa nada…

―Bien…―murmuró mirándolo con sospecha―cuídate, conduce con responsabilidad―besó su mejilla izquierda y acarició la derecha con su mano y para Trunks fue el tacto más perfecto de la vida. Contuvo las ganas de llorar, pensar que cuando niño se quejó siempre por sus afectos y cuando no la tuvo más se lamentó de ello, y ahora tenía la dicha de poder experimentarlo otra vez ¡Era tan afortunado! ¿Por qué su padre y Bra, no lo veían de ese modo? La vio salir del auto, le sonrió y se quedó allí, siguiéndola con la mirada hasta verla entrar a su casa, en el fondo del pasaje. Encendió el motor, pero detuvo sus movimientos apenas notó la dirección que el ki de su padre seguía, sonrió divertido. Tal vez su padre ya lo había entendido, no encontraba otra razón para que viajara hacia la casa de su madre en ese momento, prefirió irse rápido, no quería interrumpirlos. Elevó su propio ki un poco, para hacerse notar, para guiar a su padre hasta su madre; minutos después prendió marcha hacia la Capital Oeste. Por primera vez desde que la iba a dejar a su casa que se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero es que no pensó que su padre se le acercaría a su madre tan pronto, era un motivo más que suficiente para sentirse feliz.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Reitero las disculpas, ha sido complejo el proceso de escritura y por cosas personales también, el tiempo y la inspiración son factores primordiales y no dependen de uno.

Va un poco lento el tema, pero como supondrán, Vegeta ya se enteró de la respuesta y ahora, obviamente la interacción se dará, de alguna forma pero se dará. No quiero hacer de este un fic largo, por lo que tal vez en un futuro lo encuentren muy acelerado xD quien sabe. En fin, disculpen las palabras revueltas, los errores ortográficos y esas cosas.

Gracias por dejar rws en el cap pasado y a las que lo hagan ahora :) animan, no saben cuanto animan con eso a los ficker. Nos da una idea de qué provoca el fic, en qué fallamos y en qué le acertamos. En fin, gracias por eso.

Nos leemos!


	5. capítulo 4

N/A: Dedicado a Miki Villegas :) 3

* * *

Capítulo 4

Movía su pie nervioso, miraba pero no observaba lo que hacían los Oni, sentía un palpitar molesto en su pecho, casi podía jurar que chocaba con su caja torácica, empujando a tal punto que poco a poco se subía a su garganta y lo vomitaría en cualquier momento. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había llegado al otro mundo, lo único que tenía presente era oír de una vez si lo que esa niña decía era verdad. Constantemente se preguntaba en qué haría una vez que tuviera la respuesta ¿Algo cambiaría si fuera verdad? La duda lo asaltaba a momentos pero rápidamente la olvidaba al concentrarse en que no, nada pasaría porque su mujer ya estaba muerta y la chiquilla no era más que eso, una chiquilla.

―Han muerto muchas personas…―susurró Goku, notablemente cansado y hambriento, giraba hacia Vegeta esperanzado de oír un "vámonos", pero lo único que veía era determinación. El saiyajin no se movería hasta obtener su respuesta y eso significaba que ya podía ir asumiendo el regaño que Milk le daría.

―Creo que lo encontré―comentó cansado el Oni de un cuerno― ¿Bulma Brief, terrícola?―preguntó levantando la cabeza del libro, Goku asintió mirándolo apenado, podía ver sus grandes y marcadas ojeras después de leer sin descanso. Y es que cuando lo intentaron, Vegeta fue muy claro en precisar que no habría descansos hasta que dieran con la respuesta. ―Bien… estado del alma, reencarnada―afirmó sin dejar de mirar la hoja de papel amarillento por el paso del tiempo.

― ¿R-reencarnada?―balbuceó sorprendido― ¡Eso es genial! ¿Sale en dónde está?―preguntó ansioso, Goku giró hacia Vegeta para sonreírle y ver su emoción, pero lo único que vio fue a un saiyajin serio y estático, casi parecía un cuerpo sin vida, como si fuera una estatua.

―Uhm―el Oni leyó por unos minutos más, impacientando a ambos saiyajin que aunque Vegeta parecía estar ausente, estaba atento a cualquier información―esto es raro.

― ¿Qué?―preguntó con la voz golpeada, haciendo respingar a los presentes―Dilo de una maldita vez.

―C-claro, claro… no se altere―pidió suplicante, suspiró agotado y continuó hablando―es que sale que su alma fue reencarnada en el mismo año de su muerte, en cosa de horas. Las almas tardan en purificarse y luego reencarnar ¿Qué pasa con ésta? Y reencarnó en el mismo planeta, en un cuerpo femenino otra vez ¡Qué extraño es!

―Vaya…―murmuró sin entender del todo lo que hablaba el Oni― ¿Qué harás, Vegeta?

―Vámonos―ladró sin mirarlo. El saiyajin de melena alborotada parpadeó un par de veces y luego giró hacia los Oni, uno se estaba quedando dormido y el otro bostezó sin cubrirse la boca.

―Deberíamos pasar donde Dende, para que nos diga dónde está.

―Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Kakarotto. Vámonos―dijo con calma aparente, mirándolo fijamente y el saiyajin alto por un momento pensó que se le lanzaría a morderle. Había visto antes al príncipe saiyajin enojado, incluso incontrolable por su maldad pero nunca tan amenazante como ahora, no necesitó incrementar su poder, lanzar alguna bola de energía o transformarse, bastó una mirada fría e intimidante para silenciarlo. Se acercó a él sin abrir la boca, tocó su hombro y se despidió y agradeció al par de Oni, para finalmente tele-transportarse de vuelta a la Tierra.

― ¿Qué es lo que harás…?―preguntó cuándo llegaron, pero el saiyajin orgulloso ya había levantado vuelo. ―Pfff… supongo que irás a verla. ―sonrió melancólico sin dejar de ver la estela que el príncipe había dejado en el cielo.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Mientras volaba sin dirección, no dejaba de pensar en ella, en esa joven. Ella no era su mujer ¿Qué implicaba que tuviera su alma? ¿Qué significaba a grandes rasgos? ¿Qué consecuencia tenía para él y su familia? Era una niña, no tenía la sangre de sus hijos ni había vivido un matrimonio con él, no era su Bulma pero no dejaba de pensarla. Sus gestos, su altanería, su… belleza. Era ella. Si obviaba ciertas diferencias como el color de pelo y juventud, era ella pero a la vez no ¿En qué se convertía si la volvía a ver? ¿Estaría engañando a su esposa por eso? Bulma ya no estaba, y esa niña no era Bulma, de eso estaba seguro pero a la vez no podía dejar de pensar en que se le parecía mucho. Demasiado.

La confirmación de que la niña no mentía, que los recordaba, hacía que todo fuera más complicado aún. No podía negar ni dejarla como una farsante, no podía olvidar ni darle la espalda a la situación, no podía evitar sentirse más confundido y dolido. Si asumir que su mujer había partido le fue doloroso y difícil, que le sacudieran todo ese sentir nuevamente le traía más problemas, sobre todo ahora que le restregaban en la cara que ella había vuelto, cuando no era así. Sólo era su alma, nada más, la niña tenía una vida, una familia y esa no eran ellos. Y aun así… ¿Por qué buscaba desesperadamente el ki de su hijo?

No quiso asumirlo. No quiso reconocer que lo seguía porque debía hablar con él, porque su hijo le creyó a la niña desde el comienzo ¿Qué podía obtener de Trunks? Información… ¿Comprensión? Era normal refugiarse en su familia cuando algo andaba mal, pero él no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, solo con Bulma y desde su partida que ya no tenía con quien buscar consuelo, incluso con su muerte, no se refugió en sus hijos. Y ahora lo buscaba… tragó saliva, ansioso, necesitaba entender de alguna manera sus sentires y la situación, qué hacer, qué paso dar, qué sentir o pensar. El príncipe estaba hecho un lío.

Detuvo su vuelo abruptamente al sentir el familiar ki de su hijo, frunció el ceño al notar su elevación de poder y no tardó en encontrar su dirección. Para cuando llegó al lugar en que creyó sentirlo, estaba sobrevolando en unas calles desconocidas repobladas de casas pequeñas muy juntas entre ellas. Frunció el ceño mirando el lugar, se detuvo en una esquina solitaria al ver un vehículo que reconoció, el de su hijo. El auto parecía estacionado sin hacer nada, pero apenas llegó a volar sobre él, el vehículo partió. Se quedó mirando el espacio ahora vacío, giró hacia la dirección en que Trunks se había ido y luego hacia la opuesta y entonces se quedó paralizado al ver la melena larga de color lila que reconoció al instante. La niña estaba entrando a una de esas casitas a unas dos cuadras de dónde él estaba sobrevolando, ni siquiera lo pensó y voló en su mismo recorrido.

* * *

(…)

* * *

―Estoy en casa…―murmuró desanimada al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Se quitó los zapatos de escuela y subió el pequeño eslabón. Caminó lentamente hacia la escalera, intentando obviar la irritación que sentía al ver esa diminuta escalera. Antes no le molestaba la casa siendo Rena, ahora como Bulma, la odiaba.

―Bienvenida, hija―se asomó su madre desde la cocina con unos paños en sus manos. La adolescente asintió en su dirección, no pudo hablarle ni saludarla, quiso seguir su camino pero la voz de la mujer se lo impidió―Rena… ¿Así te viniste de camino a casa?―preguntó escandalizada. Bulma se detuvo y observó su apariencia, no vio nada malo en ella, giró hacia su madre y antes de preguntar la mujer se le acercó dando grandes zancadas― ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

― ¿De qué hablas?―preguntó frunciéndole el ceño.

― ¿De qué hablo? Mira tu pelo desordenado―se le acercó lo suficiente como para invadir su espacio, Bulma retrocedió un par de pasos topando con la escalera, tuvo que afirmarse del pasamanos para no caer―y ¡Esos botones desabrochados! Te he dicho lo que provocan las mujeres, anda a cambiarte ahora. No quiero volver a verte así, Dios te está mirando.

―Hacía calor―se defendió, intentando no reírse por su discurso―me daré un baño.

No oyó su respuesta, subió hasta la segunda planta y caminó hacia su habitación. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y lanzó la mochila al suelo. Observó el orden de su cuarto y frunció el ceño, su madre entraba todos los días a ordenar y limpiar, cada cuaderno, cada peluche, cada prenda en su lugar… a regaños y golpes había entendido desde niña a no alterar ese orden. Daba un repaso a su infancia, y comprendía lo fría y desagradable familia que tenía ahora. Su padre, un ser severo, que hablaba solo cuando algo no le parecía. Su madre, la que no se callaba nunca y vivía comentando lo pecaminosas que eran sus vecinas y las mujeres que asistían a la iglesia. Su hermano mayor, un tipo burlesco y abusivo, que siempre le quitaba las cosas y vivía sometiéndola, ahora que era Bulma, todo ello le molestaba demasiado, como Rena aprendió a soportarlo y como Bulma, no creía poder hacerlo.

Caminó hacia la ventana y corrió la cortina, abrió las puertecitas dejando entrar la brisa fresca de la tarde, algunos mechones sueltos se movieron junto a la corriente. Miró el árbol que la saludaba todos los días, impidiéndole mirar más allá de sus frondosas ramas.

―Estúpido árbol―gruñó. Se dio media vuelta y sin desabotonar su blusa se la quitó, la dejó caer al suelo y siguió con el botón de su falda. Rápidamente se deshizo de cada prenda de su uniforme y ropa interior. Caminó desnuda por su cuarto, cosa que Rena nunca hizo y que Bulma estaba acostumbrada a hacer. Fue hacia su armario para sacar unas toallas limpias y antes de poder cerrarlo, quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo de una de sus puertas.

Con ambas manos tomó su larga melena, la amontonó en su cabeza, simulando un corte estilo " _bob_ ". Con lo enredado que estaba, el corte le quedaba fatal, suspiró fastidiada y lo dejó caer, la cascada lavanda pastel chocó de golpe con su espalda desnuda. Sus grandes ojos bajaron hasta sus senos, y el enojo creció; ver su cuerpo desnudo era una tortura, cada parte le molestaba más que la anterior, sus senos no eran pequeños pero les faltaba desarrollarse, su físico era como el que tuvo alguna vez siendo Bulma Brief, antes hubiera buscado las esferas del dragón con tal de ser más joven, y ahora, ver su rostro aun infantil, sus senos pequeños y sus caderas sin haber experimentado ningún parto, le frustraba. Era una adolescente, su hija estaba más desarrollada que ella ¿Cómo Vegeta la iba a tomar en serio luciendo así? Sacó las toallas y su bata de baño con movimientos bruscos, y dio un portazo. El armario completo se sacudió, se puso la bata y salió de su cuarto.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Entre las ramas de un viejo árbol del patio de la casa de la chiquilla, estaba él. Miraba con ojo crítico todo el lugar, era una casa más pequeña de la que imaginó pero su estudio no duró demasiado cuando oyó como las puertas de una ventana no muy lejos de él se abrían de golpe. Se sobresaltó sobre la rama gruesa que le servía de silla y alcanzó a afirmarse del tronco, movió su cabeza intentando ver entre las hojas hasta que la encontró, a ella, a no más de dos metros y medios de distancia. La joven estaba en el segundo piso-si es que podía llamarlo así-no tuvo tiempo de estudiarla ni esconderse, ella ya le había dado la espalda y eso lo alivió. Se escabulló un poco entre las hojas, para poder verla mejor cuando la niña se alejó de la ventana, pero no se movió ni un centímetro más cuando la encontró en medio de un diminuto cuarto, desvistiéndose.

No se dio cuenta que abrió la boca, ni que la observaba sin perderse detalle de sus movimientos. El descuido con el que dejaba caer las prendas le recordó a su Bulma, pero su cabello largo le recordaba que no era ella, su pelo y su cuerpo se lo gritaban. Frunció el ceño molesto, desvió la mirada por unos segundos pero su curiosidad pudo más y volvió a mirarla, no pudo negarse que algo se le removió en el interior, sin embargo, no quiso analizarlo en ese momento. Mientras ella jugaba frente a un espejo, no dejaba de mirar su piel pálida, era tan pequeña… se preguntó si acaso él era más alto que ella, desde la distancia le parecía serlo. Siempre le fue atractivo el cuerpo de su mujer, y el de la niña le llamó la atención pero no a ese nivel, porque su cuerpo se lo volvía a recordar, esa chica que decía ser su Bulma era una niña. A sus ojos no era más que una mocosa, una mocosa que le inquietaba.

Observó su vida, su entorno, conoció a las personas que componían su familia y a la única conclusión que llegó, es que esa joven llevaba una vida miserable. La vio vestirse, organizar sus cosas y ociar en su habitación hasta dormirse sobre las cobijas, esparramada de piernas abiertas y con la brisa que entraba de la ventana. No esperó demasiado hasta volar al interior del cuarto, escondió el asombro al oler el lugar, la fragancia dulce e infantil le hizo sentir mareado. Caminó hasta ella, se quedó mirándola unos minutos. Su pelo estaba suelto y ocupaba casi toda la cama, de cerca pudo corroborar el parecido con su hija, pero mayormente con su mujer. El parecido que lo confundía. No quiso quedarse más, la tomó sin mayor esfuerzo con un brazo y con el otro levantó las cobijas, la acostó con suavidad y cubrió con las mantas hasta su barbilla. Miró su rostro unos segundos más, sin creer lo que estaba viviendo y a la vez, intentando asumirlo. Ella era real, la niña no mentía, bufó por lo bajo molesto consigo mismo y giró sobre su talón para largarse.

―Quédate un poco más―su cuerpo entero se tensó, sintió el nudo en su garganta y su abdomen pesado. Giró con calma aparente para poder enfrentarla pero su sorpresa mezclada con susto, murió cuando la vio con los ojos cerrados y respirando pausadamente. « _Habla dormida…_ » pensó, arrugó sus cejas incómodo ¿Cómo era posible que se pareciera tanto a ella y a la vez no fuera ella? ―entrena conmigo…―abrió sus ojos de par en par al escucharla, de pronto sentía que todo daba vueltas. Aquello, aquello se lo decía su esposa cuando quería que se quedara con ella por las mañanas ¿Entonces? ¿Era ella? ¿Era su mujer? ¡¿Por qué diablos le pasaba eso a él?! Irritado, salió dispuesto a escapar pero se detuvo en la ventana. No lo pensó demasiado, salió y antes de volver al árbol, cerró ambas puertas. Y su huida quedó en el olvido y sin premeditarlo, cuidó de su sueño desde la distancia, sentado en la incómoda rama.

* * *

(…)

* * *

―Puedes irte, mamá―le sonrió falsamente.

―Dijiste que Hana vendría a buscarte―le respondió sin mirarla, concentrada en la calle. Bulma suspiró, le había mentido a su madre diciéndole que se iría a quedar el fin de semana donde su amiga para que pudieran hacer un proyecto de biología, y con lo aprehensiva que era la mujer, no dudó en ir a dejarla a la escuela que era el supuesto punto de encuentro―se está tardando la muchachita.

―Mamá―comentó molesta―Hana tenía cosas que hacer ¿No deberías ir a preparar la cena?―la mujer frunció el ceño y giró hacia su hija, la miró de pies a cabeza y asintió conforme. Bulma en cambio se contuvo para no gritarle, su madre se había quedado en el siglo pasado y la hacía usar vestidos largos o pantalones anchos, cualquier prenda que no destacara y sobre todo, fuera decente, que no exhibiera ni un centímetro de piel, incluso en verano. Nunca había ido a la playa o piscina por lo mismo, su madre estaba empecinada en criar una "niña decente".

― ¿Y a qué hora iba a venir tu amiga?―preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera.

―Tenía que pasar por unos encargos, no sé cuánto tarde―comentó segura de su mentira―descuida mamá. Me comportaré y no daré de qué hablar.

―Bien. Llámame al llegar a la casa de tu amiga―Bulma asintió, la mujer se despidió con un beso en su mejilla y volvió a casa.

Pudo respirar tranquila una vez que la vio doblar en la esquina y perderse en la siguiente calle, miró su atuendo avergonzada. Era una adolescente que vestía con prendas pasadas de moda y no necesitaba ser una adolescente para apenarse por su ropa ¡Era tan fea! Suspiró y prefirió apresurarse, su hijo la estaría esperando donde siempre.

Sintió la misma alegría de siempre al verlo, él la recibió sonriente y afectuoso. Viajaron por toda la Capital Este para poder llegar al departamento de Trunks, un _penthouse_ en el edificio más alto de la Capital Oeste. No necesitaron pasar por un estacionamiento, en la terraza, el automóvil volador cupo a la perfección y el Presidente de la Corporación no tardó en encapsular el vehículo.

Hace mucho tiempo que no veía tanto lujo, la joven miró emocionada la terraza donde podía ver toda la ciudad desde su lugar. El estilo del penthouse era elegante y a la vez simple, había una piscina no muy lejos de ellos y antes de poder hacer el intento de acercarse, oyó un chillido dentro del interior del inmueble.

― ¡Bulma! ¿Qué ropa es esa, cariño?―volteó rápidamente al oír la dulce y aguda voz de su madre. Sonrió ampliamente y corrió en su dirección, la mujer no alcanzó a abrir los brazos para recibirla cuando fue bruscamente abrazada por la adolescente. Se tambalearon por el impulso, pero Trunks, quien las miraba emocionado, alcanzó a sostenerlas para que no cayeran―Hija mía… no sabes cuánto te extrañé…

―L-lo siento mucho―balbuceó, apegando su rostro al pecho de su madre. Recordó vagamente cómo los trató siendo su hija bilógica cuando era una cría, eso cambió al madurar y ahora, al ser nuevamente una adolescente, no volvería a repetir esa tontería. Estaba viviendo una oportunidad única, volver a sentir el calor de sus seres queridos y estar con ellos, ser partícipe de su vida, era un regalo que no quería desperdiciar. Se abrazó con más fuerza a la anciana que lucía un corte moderno de color ceniza en su cabello, fue imposible no pensar en su hija y en Vegeta. Volvía a tener una oportunidad… tenía que conseguir que la aceptaran, quería poder amarlos sin reservas.

Trunks las hizo entrar luego de unos minutos del intenso abrazo. Bulma no se centró en la sala de estar en particular, pero si en el anciano que sentado la esperaba, con una sonrisa gentil y mirada amable. Corrió hacia él, se sentó en el suelo y lo abrazó para poder quedar a su altura. A su padre se le notaba demasiado la edad, no como a su madre, y estaba segura que si no fuera por la situación cómoda con la que vivía desde hace tanto tiempo gracias a su trabajo y logros, su vejez no sería la misma y probablemente hubiera muerto antes que ella.

―Dios… el parecido es…―Mai no pudo terminar su idea. Se quedó de pie al lado del abuelo de su esposo, cubriendo su boca, sin dejar de mirar a la muchachita.

―Mai…―murmuró Bulma al soltar el cuello de su padre―estás muy linda―la mujer le sonrió en respuesta, a pesar de su notable juventud y cambios como su peinado y color de cabello, seguía siendo igual a la Bulma que conoció cuando trabajaba para el Emperador Pilaf, como cuando vestía ese atuendo tan bonito estilo árabe. Claro, era más fácil decir que se parecía a Bra, ya que nadie sabía que ella la había conocido en esa época, siendo mucho mayor que la madre de su esposo.

―Y… usted demasiado joven―sonrió en respuesta―cuando Trunks me contó, no lo podía creer―comentó mientras se sentaba junto a su hijo en el sofá más cercano, su madre se ubicó en el respaldo de la silla de ruedas que usaba su padre y ella se quedó dónde estaba, sentada en el suelo apoyada en las piernas de su viejo padre.

― ¿Y sus hijos?―preguntó al darse cuenta que solo se oía una melodía como ruido ambiente y fuera de eso no había más sonido que ese. ―Trunks nunca me hablaste de tu familia ¿Soy abuela?

―N-no―respondió su hijo―es que no hemos tenido hijos. ―Bulma los miró sorprendida, la pareja había pasado los treinta años, ella había tardado en embarazarse e incluso tuvo a Bra más o menos a la misma edad que ellos. Sonrió divertida al verlos, supuso que el tema seguía siendo vergonzoso para ambos lo que no entendía mucho, ella nunca fue tímida y Vegeta tampoco.

― ¿Y no piensan tenerlos?―preguntó curiosa. Cuando el semblante de su hijo se apagó y el de Mai se entristeció, entendió que había algo más que timidez― ¿Qué ocurre?

―No puedo ser madre―confesó su nuera―nos hemos hecho tratamientos, pero nada resulta―terminó diciendo con una sonrisa triste. Bulma observó a su hijo, quien miraba a su esposa lleno de afecto, entendía que con la nobleza que caracterizaba a Trunks, éste apoyaría en cualquier situación a su mujer. No podía sentirse más orgullosa de él, siempre sintió que su bebé era un ser tan distinto a ella y Vegeta, era superior en todo sentido. No era tonta, tanto Vegeta como ella tenían defectos pero en su hijo no los veía. Era imposible no sentir calor en su pecho al mirar a la pareja, y sin pensarlo, habló.

―Déjenme ayudarles―los cuatro en la sala la quedaron viendo, notablemente confusos, por lo que prefirió hablar sin pausas, para no alargar la situación y-según ella-darles una buena noticia rápidamente―podría prestarles mi útero. Ser de vientre de alquiler para ustedes.

― ¡¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá!?―preguntó sorprendido. Mai miró perpleja a la jovencita, le fue extraño escuchar a su esposo llamar así a la niña, por cuestión de apariencia netamente, era difícil de acostumbrarse pero para Trunks parecía algo normal y fácil de aceptar.

―Lo que oíste―respondió segura―hay tecnología para hacerlo y el dinero. Si quieren ser padres, puedo ayudarles―dijo sonriente―yo feliz pasaría por ese proceso, otra vez―susurró lo último.

―Mamá…―negó sacudiendo su flequillo lacio―eres una adolescente y no dejaré que hagas eso. ―sentenció mirándola con seriedad, Bulma frunció el ceño, dispuesta a hablar pero el joven prosiguió sin darle tiempo a responder―estamos bien con Mai, es algo que ya tenemos hablado. No tienes por qué sacrificarte.

―No es un sacrificio, Trunks―murmuró en voz baja―no tengo problema alguno y quizá cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad podría ser, pero deberían considerarlo.

―Muchas gracias por tu oferta―contestó Mai con rapidez, para zanjar el tema. Sabía que Trunks no cedería al respecto, cuando el presidente de la Corporación tomaba una decisión, no cambiaba de parecer. ―lo pensaremos.

―Como quieran―soltó alzando la barbilla― ¿A qué hora comemos?

―Pasemos al comedor―murmuró su nuera poniéndose de pie. Bulma fue ayudada por su hijo para poder levantarse y siguió de cerca a la mujer de pelo negro. Trunks guío la silla de su abuelo, mientras que su abuela se acercó a su hija y la abrazó, caminando juntas por su hogar. Trunks admiraba en silencio a sus abuelos, esposa y madre, sin dejar de sonreír al verlos. Si su hermana y padre sintieran la dicha que él sentía en ese momento, no dudarían dos veces en aceptar a la adolescente. Al ver a su madre después de saber que su padre había ido a verla, creyó que la joven estaría más alegre y se lo contaría, si nada le había dicho era porque nada había pasado. Podía entender de todas formas a su padre, seguramente por la curiosidad se le acercó, era pronto para que él la aceptara. Solo esperaba que su madre no sufriera por ello, nunca fue paciente, mucho menos cuando se trataba de su padre. Sonrió divertido al recordar tantas discusiones entre ambos.

A momentos, la joven se sentía extraña… mientras reía y comía junto a su familia, sentía que no era parte de eso. Se confundía, quería creer que era debido al tiempo que estuvo sin ellos ¿Era eso o su vida como Rena le pesaba más de lo que creía? Un extraño malestar le oprimió el pecho, de pronto ver a Trunks como su hijo se le hizo incómodo. Observaba al hombre mirar con amor a su esposa, a sus abuelos e incluso a ella, sobre todo a ella misma y empezó a dudar ¿Estaba bien meterse en su vida? sabía que fue parte de ella antes pero ¿Ahora? ¿Tenía el derecho de volver a exigir un lugar entre ellos? ¿Incluso con ese cuerpo? De pronto se le quitó el hambre, miró el plato refinado y dejó el tenedor a un lado. La presión en su pecho no se iba, por más que intentaba olvidar esas ideas, la inquietud no se disipaba.

― ¿Estás bien?―le preguntó su hijo―te ves cansada ¿Quieres ir a recostarte un momento? Preparamos una habitación especialmente para ti―comentó preocupado. Una siesta, sí, eso le haría bien. Siempre que dormía soñaba con su vida pasada, y al despertar lo sentía todo tan reciente que su voluntad se sentía más fuerte que nunca. Eso le hacía falta.

― ¿Te quedarás aquí?―preguntó decepcionada su madre― ¿Por qué no vienes a la Corporación? te sentirás cómoda en tu espacio―Bulma observó su plato, miró los vegetales y el tenedor, pensativa, el silencio se prolongó entre los presentes pero la joven no pudo responder. « _Mi espacio… ¿Realmente sería mi espacio?_ » ―no te preocupes por Bra y Vegeta, aun no nos morimos, todavía podemos mandar en nuestra casa jo jo jo―rio fuerte la mujer, haciendo que los demás se contagiaran con su humor. Trunks, a pesar de reír junto a los demás, se quedó mirando preocupado a su madre que, seguía mirando su plato, sin unirse a las risas colectivas.

« _Bra… ella. Podría verla…_ » pensó; levantó su mirada del plato y observó a su madre, sin pensar en la respuesta, habló con su impulsividad innata―Pero… ella no quiere verme.

―Tendrá que acostumbrarse―habló su padre, su voz avejentada se hacía notar entre todos.― ¿Quieres verlos, verdad?― entreabrió sus labios de modo inconsciente, él tenía razón. Quería verlos, a pesar de sus dudas, de sus miedos y de su incomodidad momentánea, quería verlos. Quería saber de ellos.

« _Quiero verlos… los necesito. A ambos. A todos. Si los veo… podré estar segura, sabré realmente quien soy. Rena o Bulma… sabré a quien le pertenece este cuerpo_ », se dijo, y asintió al mismo tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y se percató que tenía las pestañas húmedas, estaba llorando. Movió su mano por inercia hacia su ojo derecho, con la yema de sus dedos palpó sus pómulo y párpado inferior mojados, corroborando su llanto inconsciente pero que al notarlo, lo soltó con más ganas. Fue su madre quien se levantó primero, para confortarla. Tenía vergüenza, no quería levantar la mirada y prefirió esconderse en el pecho de su madre, sintió un peso extra en el abrazo que sostenían, pero no se molestó en ver qué pasaba.

Trunks no se negó a los deseos de su madre y aunque se había entusiasmado preparándole la habitación junto a su esposa, prefería verla feliz y su llanto lo había desarmado emocionalmente. Pocas veces vio a su madre derramar alguna lágrima, no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado y verla ahora le rompía el pecho. No había prisa… ella no se iría y podían repetir esa visita en cualquier momento, él no pensaba dejarla ir. 16 años sin ella habían sido suficientes.

* * *

(…)

* * *

Llegaron al gran domo antes de que atardeciera. Trunks fue a dejarlos, y se quedó con ellos unos minutos antes de irse. Tanto para la joven como para el presidente de la empresa, les era difícil de despedirse. Eran en esos momentos en que Bulma no dudaba ni se sentía mal, donde estaba más segura que nunca de qué era lo que quería, cuando estaba con su hijo, ella no pensaba en otra cosa que ser su madre y esos destellos de inseguridad quedaban en el olvido. Desde que había visitado por primera vez la Corporación que esas dudas habían terminado, o eso creyó.

Recordó a su madre actual-todo era tan enredado-y fue al primer teléfono que recordaba, de su mochila sacó una libretita donde tenía el número de Hana, a la cual llamó rápidamente. Había olvidado avisarle a su madre que había llegado pero para su suerte, su amiga la cubrió mintiéndole a su madre cuando la llamó a la casa de su amiga, diciendo alguna excusa para esconder su engaño. Quedó de contarle la verdad en el colegio, no sabía bien qué decirle pero ya se le ocurriría.

―Hija, ven a cambiarte esas ropas tan feas―murmuró la mujer de pelo platinado―puedes usar algo de Bra… esa niña nunca bota nada―se quejó suspirando.

―Espero que no se moleste―respondió siguiéndola por los pasillos de la Corporación.

―Ya no la usa, no debería molestarse―Bulma no respondió, si fuera su ropa, aunque no la usara, si le molestaría que alguien más se la ponga sin pedirle permiso. Pero era mejor no negarle nada a su madre.

Después de cambiarse por unos jeans simples pero modernos y un top con estampado, la joven fue libre de pasear por la casa. Algunos criados se quedaban observándola sorprendidos, Bulma ya imaginaba que tipo de cuentos estaban surgiendo por su repentina llegada, pero no se preocupaba, cada trabajador tenía un contrato estricto sobre la privacidad de la familia que no podían quebrantar. Sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, mientras amarraba su largo cabello en una coleta alta, notó que muchas cosas seguían igual de siempre. Quizá habían modernizado algunos sistemas, como el de la ventilación, calefacción o iluminación, pero a grandes rasgos todo estaba igual. La misma decoración que ella había ordenado y supervisado antes de caer enferma. Esos días no se sentían tan lejanos, mientras miraba hacia el patio desde una ventana de la primera planta, se preguntó si aquello seguía así por ella, o porque nadie se dio el trabajo de cambiar las cosas. No sabía qué opción le incomodaba más. Respiró profundamente, cada minuto que pasaba en la Corporación la hacía sentir más confundida, el inmueble no le traía más que recuerdos pero no por ello se sentía dueña de ello. Sabía que no los había vivido como tal y tenía la sensación de estar usurpando memorias, ver en el jardín una piletita de plástico y a Trunks siendo un bebé juguetear en el agua, o ella tomando sol luciendo un provocativo bikini para seducir a Vegeta, le parecía todo tan lejano y a la vez tan cerca. Todo era tan confuso para la adolescente que no sabía qué paso dar ni qué pensar.

Y aun así, sonrió al pensar en sus intentos de seducción… Le había costado demasiado atraer a Vegeta a su cama, al menos más que a un hombre normal porque ninguno la rechazaba, pero no Vegeta. Él siempre se le escapó de los parámetros normales, porque no era normal. Y era eso lo que le gustaba de él. Dejó de mirar la ventana así como al pasado, a su pasado, y siguió con su paseo. Dio esa caminata tan familiar, sus pasos se fueron acelerando al acercarse a esa sala que tantas veces visitó por diferentes motivos, se le formó un nudo en la garganta al oír el motor de la gravedad funcionando. Él estaba allí, como tantas veces. Él siguió su rutina incluso sin ella… y eso estaba bien ¿No? Pero ¿Por qué se sentía mal al pensarlo? Se detuvo en frente de la puerta con el cartel " _Gravity Room_ ", sentía su pecho dolido y caliente, la inseguridad parecía pan de cada día con su cuerpo actual, era una mala costumbre de Rena, lo sabía, y la culpaba a ella al sentirse fuera de lugar, al sentir que al final ellos habían seguido su vida sin ella y sin ella estaban bien. Era lo correcto, era normal y lo mejor que hubieran seguido su vida pero no dejaba de pensar que era injusto. Que ella no los había querido dejar y le había tocado hacerlo.

Se dio la media vuelta rápidamente, pero el ruido de la puerta al abrirse detrás de ella la detuvo. Giró sobre su talón con el corazón en su garganta, los latidos eran molestos pero la expectación por verlo era más preocupante para la joven. Fue cosa de segundos, donde la joven al voltear y verlo, escupió con rapidez sin siquiera concentrarse en sus gestos, sorpresa o lo que fuera que pasara por la mente de Vegeta.

― ¡Me invitaron!―soltó a la defensiva, dando un respingo en su lugar y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos pero su ceño arrugado y sus labios fruncidos.

―Me da igual―respondió él, sin demostrar lo mucho que se le apretujó el pecho al ver sus muecas tan iguales a las de su mujer. No quiso mirarla más, dio un paso al lado y se alejó, caminando rápidamente, intentando restarle importancia a su presencia.

―Eso… ¿Eso significa… lo que creo?―preguntó en un susurro, pero él no se detuvo ni le respondió. Sin embargo, para la joven era una respuesta clara y reveladora:

Él no la rechazaba… tenía una oportunidad para recuperarlo.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Lamento mucho el tiempo que tardé en actualizar este fic, pero como muchas las que leen este fic y leen los demás que hago, saben el motivo. En fin, creí que podría subirlo ayer pero llegué tan cansada a casa que no pude. No sé si lo sientan lento o rápido, pero a pesar de que muchas esperábamos más interacción entre ambos (Vegeta y Bulma) sentí necesario especificar otros detalles, como la relación con sus padres y el cómo se sienten con todo esto. Ahora Vegeta sabe que Rena no es una falsa pero aun así no es su Bulma y no la aceptara tan fácil. Así como veo, quizá sea un fic más largo de lo que pensé xD

En fin, gracias a quienes leen y dejan rw, no recuerdo si los contesté antes, es que soy olvidadiza para otras cosas que no sean mis historias xDDD ni mangas y series 9-9

Perdón la mala ortografía, las letras extras o faltantes.

Nos leemos!


End file.
